Something Beautiful
by Redhead2
Summary: Revised-A sequel to Adam's Eve and 2nd of a trilogy. A good, old-fashioned love story. Love always has its obstacles. Will all 3 girls be lost forever? Complete Part III - Paradise
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

**Something Beautiful**

A sequel to Adam's Eve

_The continuing story in the lives of Mutant X after the arrival of Evie is finally here. It is a love story in all sense of the term. I have tried to work in the lives of all the team members and keep up the action as much as possible. If it is all I hope for, you will laugh, cry, be angry and happy. _

_Entire story revised._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 1_

It had been six months since Evie moved into Sanctuary. She was sitting in her room recalling the events that brought her to this point in her life. Every day seemed like a new adventure. She was enjoying this time as she was getting to know each person and learning all she could.

Jesse taught her to use all the computers in Sanctuary. She was amazed as he taught her how to hack into outside systems and gain information and control. He told her there would be times when she would be manning ops while the team was out on a mission. They would need her help. He was right but usually, Adam was there to watch over her shoulder and guide her when she got stuck. As it turned out, she always got stuck but Adam seemed to make her believe that in each situation she was just learning something new. Then it happened. The day came when she really was manning ops, alone. Adam had wanted to make a run into town and the team was on a routine delivery mission.

_Flashback to that day_

Evie was in the kitchen looking for something to snack on when she heard a desperate Jesse calling to her on the com link.

"Evie! Evie, are you there?"

Shocked she answered, "Jesse, what's wrong?"

"Evie, listen to me. You have to get to my computer and access the Helix controls."

"What happened?" she panted as she was running up the stairs.

"The Helix was struck by lightning just as it was cloaking and the main controls were fried. We can't steer it. It's taking Brennan and me, both to keep her level. You have to take control and steer us in."

She had reached the computer and punched in the codes that gave her the helm of the Double Helix. As she saw in the monitor what the pilot would see, she gasped. Jesse heard her. "Evie?"

She was almost frozen with fear. The landscape below was passing at an incredible speed. She had been trained on all the instrumentation of the Helix but only flew her in simulations. Simulations Jesse usually had to turn off before she saw her eminent crash. "Jessie, I…"

Jesse could hear the fear and anxiety in her voice. "Evie, you can do this. I'll talk you through it, but you have to take control now!" His voice was controlled and confident but she could hear the desperation as he was using his strength to help Brennan and talk to her, too.

All of a sudden the steering column of the Helix released it's pressure against the two strong men's hands, sending them both to the floor as neither was seated to allow both to hold on to the same steering column. They both got up and buckled themselves in to their seats as Jesse began to talk Evie through the procedure.

Communication suddenly stopped. Jesse realized there must have been interference from the other systems on board that were continuing to spark and fry.

Evie didn't know what happened. She could still see 'out of the Helix' so she knew they hadn't crashed but she had no idea why she couldn't hear Jesse. "Jesse? Brennan? Shalimar? Emma?" Now she was really afraid, but not for herself. Were they injured? Would she be able to get them back to Sanctuary? She had to take hold of herself and concentrate. She followed all that she was able to get from Jesse before the blackout and then had to rely on her training. They were still in the air and still level. She had already reduced the breakneck speed the Helix was thrown into when it was struck. She had no problem guiding them back to their mountain home. /_Hey, this isn't so bad,/ _she thought. On their approach she keyed the code to allow for the hidden bay doors to open to allow the craft entrance. Then she slowed the Helix down for entry. /_This is kind of cool./_ "Stop forward momentum." She started reciting procedure out loud. "Engage landing gear."

Warning signals started beeping and lights started flashing all over the controls. Quickly she retried the gear's codes and nothing. "They're not working. Emergency landing procedure!" she commanded herself in almost a scream. Her eyes went wide as she watched herself keying codes she wasn't completely sure she remembered. Her hands had been moving so fast that when she got to the part where the Helix was lowered by keying the number pad backward from 9 she forgot to slow down until she had reached 4. The Helix dropped and jolted and hit the ground so hard it almost bounced. The last conscious thought she had was keying in the code to power down. She just sat there and stared at the monitor in a state of complete emotional overload.

Jesse led the team as they came in. Seeing that she hadn't moved or even noticed them, he ran up the stairs with everyone else, now right on his heels.

"Evie?" He could see that her hands were stiffly on the keyboard but the rest of her was trembling. Taking her hands in his he turned her to face him. "Evie, it's ok."

Suddenly realizing he was there, she threw her arms around his neck tightly. "Oh, Jesse! You're all ok!" She immediately released him and jumped up to embrace the others.

Just then Adam walked in and heard Evie speaking.

"When I realized the landing gears were inoperative I tried to emergency land. Then I saw it hit the ground. I thought…"

"Saw what hit the ground?" Adam asked, with growing concern as he could feel the emotional tension.

"We were on our way back from the drop when that storm hit." Brennan started to explain. "We took a lightning strike when we tried to cloak and all systems failed."

"Evie came to our rescue." Jesse proudly reported. "We were able to alert her before we lost communications. She took the controls from here and brought us home."

_End flash back_

She realized that day that the team really did trust her and she could be helpful to them.

Learning to meditate with Emma was fun. It gave them a chance to talk a lot and become very good friends. Getting started was hard. The first few sessions were just after she had come to live at Sanctuary. Evie's emotions were running high and Emma picked up a lot without having to try. At first when she tried to clear her mind, she found all that filled it were thoughts of Adam. She was embarrassed more than once when Emma had to snap her out of her daydreams. The worst was that day she ran into Adam as she was heading out of her room to meet Emma.

_Flashback to that day_

_/Emma's waiting for me. I'm late. I hope she's not mad,/_ Evie thought as she was rushing from her room. She closed her door and turned quickly only to literally bump into Adam as he was heading down the hall to his room.

He had just been working out and was headed to the shower. His hair was damp and his tee shirt was clinging to his chest. He grabbed her upper arms to keep her from falling back as she actually bounced off him.

As she realized what happened, her eyes first caught sight of the arms and chest of the person holding her. The air caught in her lungs as she stared at the rippling muscle that still twitched from the intensive workout.

"Whoa, are you ok?" Adam asked.

His voice brought her back to the situation as she immediately looked away. "Yes, Adam, I'm fine. I was just on my way to meet Emma downstairs and wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry." She so hoped he hadn't noticed her staring.

When she got to Emma she was breathing heavily but tried to control it so Emma wouldn't see.

"Evie, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

_/So much for that./_ "Yeah, I'm fine. I was rushing out of my room and bumped into Adam, literally. Shall we get started?" She was desperate to change the subject.

This was still early on in her time at Sanctuary. She didn't know how to control her emotions yet and more importantly, didn't know just how sensitive Emma was to uncontrolled emotion.

Evie concentrated hard on relaxation breathing and seemed to be able to get a handle on what they were doing. Emma brought her to a place of complete relaxation and instructed her to let her mind wander in the openness of that peace. Evie did great for a few minutes. Then she got a flash of Adam's face. It disappeared. Then a glimpse of his chest and arms that held her attention before. Her heart rate increased and her breathing got heavier.

Emma was trying to guide Evie's peacefulness and started to see what was in Evie's mind. Emma was ok when she picked up Adam's face but then she started to feel what Evie was feeling.

Evie was imagining running her fingertips over the sweaty, twitching muscle in front of her; running them up his strong arms to his broad shoulders then down his chest.

"Evie!" Emma let out a slight shout.

Evie's eyes snapped open and immediately knew Emma had _'seen'_ everything. She turned three shades of red and began to tear up.

Emma simply hugged her to let her know it was ok. They talked about it for a little and got back to the meditation with little distraction this time.

_End Flashback_

Eventually she learned control and concentration. Emma helped her a great deal and had become a close friend.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 2_

Brennan was in charge of training her, physically. He showed her how to use all the equipment in the training room and created a workout plan just for her. He also taught her Tae Kwon Do in order to help her concentrate while fighting. Once, in an exercise in the dojo, she was following Brennan's steps and trying very hard not to rush.

_Flashback to that day_

_/Stay controlled. Concentrate,/_ she told herself. Shalimar had been watching and saw Brennan make a slight misstep as he was watching Evie more than concentrating himself. He was talking as he worked and had to stop and get back into step.

Shal laughed at him and took his attention away at just the moment Evie was to kick. She did and Brennan took it in the side. It winded him and he stumbled back and tripped. This made Shalimar laugh all the more.

Evie felt terrible. She rushed over to Brennan who was trying to recoup the self-confident image that had slipped for a moment.

"Brennan, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Evie was almost in tears.

Brennan just put his hand over hers and smiled up at her as he let her help him up just to make her feel better.

Turning his attention to Shalimar, "You think that's funny?" he asked as he got his breath back.

"Yes," she stated clearly.

"Come up here and we'll see what funny is," he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Oh, I know you did not," she flatly stated as she walked on to the platform, rising to the challenge before her.

Evie moved aside and just watched as the two adversaries took up their positions.

Punches were thrown and kicks given as both skillfully attacked and blocked in their own playful manner. Then Shalimar stood straight up and gave Brennan a loving yet seductive look. As she took a step closer to him, he relaxed his defense and began to straighten. Just at that moment, Shalimar's eyes turned feral gold and she pounced on Brennan, knocking him to the floor, straddling his chest and extending both his arms over his head.

"Give up?" She smiled down at him.

Brennan had a look of shock on his face that quickly turned to a grimace as Shal's legs tightened on his sides and she held his arms extended.

She jumped off. "What's wrong?" Concern filled her voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Brennan said trying to hide the pain as he stood.

"Let me see." She grabbed at his shirt and began to lift it.

His side had a bruise beginning to form in the spot where Evie had earlier caught him off guard. She was now standing with them and was horrified that she had done that to him.

"Oh, Brennan, I'm so sorry."

"No, Evie, it's ok. It was my fault for not paying attention," he said as he glared at Shalimar with a grin. She knew she was the one who took his attention from what he was doing.

"Please, let me heal it." She held up her hand, silently asking permission to touch him and make it better.

"That's silly. It's not that bad," he started to protest.

"Please, it'll make me feel better."

Seeing the pleading in her eyes, he gave in.

Shalimar just watched as the three stood there and Evie laid her hand on his side over the bruise. Her touch felt like silk as a silvery glow began to cover the injury. In a matter of seconds a shimmer of crystals surrounded her hand as he could feel the healing in his side. Another few seconds passed and the healing was done. She removed her hand and looked up at him smiling.

"That is so cool," he said as he smiled back at her.

Without saying anything else she left them and returned to her room. That was the first time she had actually caused injury.

_End Flashback_

That realization was very difficult for a healer to deal with. She knew that if she was ever in a real fight, her life or theirs might depend on her having come to grips with it. She had come a long way in these six months and thought she could handle it if it came to that.

Shalimar helped a great deal in that area. It was her job to teach her to defend herself and take the offensive when necessary. Many times she let her land kicks and punches to get used to the idea of causing pain instead of healing it. It had been very difficult, especially that first time.

_Flashback to that day_

Shalimar had Evie in the dojo sparring. Evie had learned a lot of moves and now was being given a chance to try an actual battle simulation. She knew her opponents were holograms and didn't let it bother her to fight.

Shal knew that Evie had been trying to get used to the fact that she would have to actually hurt someone and not let it interfere with her fight so she got an idea. After a few confidence building victories with the computer, Shalimar switched it off and told Evie, she would now have to fight her. Evie knew that Shalimar was the strongest member of the team and it would take ten Evies to just wind her. This knowledge allowed her to fight with all she had, to make her teacher proud of her. She didn't expect what happened next.

Good technique was shown in the first couple of rounds and Evie could see that Shal was happy.

"Good, now I'm going to get a little tougher," Shalimar grinned.

Evie smiled confidently, "Ok, let's have it."

After a few convincing attacks, Shalimar intentionally didn't block a kick to her head. The ball of Evie's bare foot made direct contact with Shalimar's cheekbone. When Evie realized it wasn't blocked she was able to pull it a little. The cheekbone wasn't hit hard enough to break but it did swell and bruise quickly. Shalimar fell back and acted more hurt than she really was.

Evie panicked. "Oh no, Shalimar, are you ok?" She gasped in horror as Shalimar stood and moved her hand from her face. "I'm so sorry. Let me heal it." She began to put her hand to Shal's face but Shalimar grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

"No. I let it happen on purpose. I chose to fight you just like your opponents will CHOOSE to fight you. You need to realize that all wounds don't need to be healed. If you can get a handle on that, then you will be able to fight." Shalimar smiled and walked away.

All day Evie thought about what she had done to Shalimar. She even tried to avoid her so she wouldn't have to see the bruise. Shalimar wasn't making it easy. She made sure she was near enough to Evie so that she would get used to seeing it and see that Shalimar was fine with it. Shal didn't act hurt or mad. She acted perfectly normal. No one else said anything about it. Even Adam seemed to look right passed it.

Finally after eating dinner together, Evie seemed to not notice it, herself. Shalimar came up to her as they were cleaning up the kitchen. "Ok. Now you can heal it." She smiled when Evie just stared at her. "I didn't let you heal it before because you needed to get comfortable around someone who was hurt without feeling the need to heal. I think you've done a good job, today." Shalimar stated proudly.

Evie had to think about what she just heard. Shal was right. She did come to not _'need'_ to heal it after a while. Perhaps she was going to be able to get a handle on this thing, yet. Slowly a smile crossed her face as this realizations hit. She was so glad that she just hugged Shalimar.

"I'm glad you're happy, but could you get this thing off my face? It really does still hurt." Shalimar said as she pointed to her face.

Evie laughed and put her hand on Shalimar's cheek and the familiar glow and shimmer did its work.

_End Flashback_

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 3_

The most fun she had was on the day the new lab equipment was brought in.

_Flashback to that day_

The team had gone to make the pick up as Adam and Evie stayed to ready the new room. It wasn't a large room. It didn't need to be. She only needed a small space to hold her computer, certain microscopes and scanning devices and a small storage area for samples. Adam had given her a room adjacent to his lab. A counter, attached to the walls all around the room served as desks and tables. Space underneath would serve for cabinets and special storage units when they arrived. The adjoining wall had glass above the counter to view between labs and the door on that wall was also glass. Top cabinets stretched from side to side on the opposite wall. The wall to one side was planned for a note board. On the last wall, Adam had just finished hanging a painting which covered most of it. He had bought it for her just after she had agreed to stay. It was a painting of a bright, beautiful garden, very tropical and exotic. Evie loved it.

They had just finished cleaning the room when the guys came in carrying the boxes. By the time the van had been unloaded. Adam's lab was filled with 18 boxes of various sizes waiting to be unpacked. Evie felt like it was Christmas. She oo-ed and aah-ed over each item pulled out. Everyone worked together and by evening the lab was done.

The day was fun but they finally realized how exhausted they all were. After a round of good nights Evie was left alone; standing in HER new lab. It was quiet and all she could do was stand there and admire all the work done. She jumped slightly at the sound of a knock on the door behind her. Turning around, she saw a smiling Adam leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest.

"How do you like it?"

"Oh, Adam, I love it. It's just perfect. Everyone worked so hard." Tears started to fill her eyes and her voice started to tremble. "I can hardly be-believe I am standing in my…my own lab."

Adam walked over to her and took her hands in his and kissed them gently.

"You did this. You did this all for me, so I can do my research. I can't belie…" She started to cry.

Adam gathered her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder as he ran his hand over her hair. "You deserve this. I'm so glad you like it." He held her for a moment more, then pulled away slightly, "I can't wait to see you hard at work in here." His smile warmed her. She started to giggle. "Come on. You really need to get some rest." He guided her through Sanctuary with one arm still around her and saw her to her room.

As they arrived at the door she turned to face him. "Adam, thank you." She leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. They locked eyes for only a moment. She turned and opened the door and entered. She turned again and said, "Good night, Adam."

"Good night, Evie. Sleep well." He smiled as he waited for her to close the door then proceeded off.

_End Flashback_

That night been the first time she had been bold enough to kiss him. They had spent many hours together. He helped her to understand and learn to use her powers, to no longer be afraid of whom she is. He worked with her in his lab. They worked together to plan her lab. He made every effort to make sure she was happy and comfortable in the home he was trying to make for her. In all that time he never once tried….

Adam's voice suddenly boomed through out Sanctuary, "Hey, guys, I need everyone in the rec. room in 5 minutes."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 4_

Life was slow. Genomex didn't seem to be conducting any operations for the moment. They hadn't uncovered any new mutants to recruit into the underground. They really were starting to get bored.

Everyone had been in their own rooms preparing for the night when Adam called, so they all appeared in night clothes. Each entered the rec. room and found a seat as they arrived. Evie sat in one of the recliners. Jessie sat in the other. Brennan was next in and dropped on the sofa sitting sideways, putting one leg up. Emma came in and kissed Jesse as she took her usual casual position on his lap. Another minute had passed as they waited for Shalimar. Adam was just standing beside the opened door holding a printout and smiling, making everyone kind of nervous. As Shalimar came in, her hair only towel dried, for she had been in the shower when Adam called, she went over to the sofa and was about to sit with Brennan.

"Uh-uh, you'll get me all wet," he winked at her.

She smiled slyly. Then before anyone knew what was happening they were getting sprinkled as she shook out her damp mane.

Groans circulated the room. Then all laughed, to see Brennan trying to push her wet hair aside as she was leaning over him and shaking it back and forth. She pulled her hair back and kissed him as he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"Well, now that we've all bathed for the night," Adam began with a smile, "I wanted to let you all know that we have been invited to go on a cruise."

"Hey, a cruise is cool; lots of music and parties," Brennan mused.

"And lots of food, all night buffets," added Jesse

"Where, Adam, the Caribbean?" asked an excited Emma, ignoring Jesse's food comments.

"No, actually, Alaska," Adam just had to say. He laughed as he got the expected response. Everyone made faces and groans.

"Forget it," chimed Shalimar, "I need heat. I'll pass." She snuggled closer to Brennan just at the thought of all that cold.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. The cruise is really in the South Pacific. It leaves Hawaii in 2 days."

"Let me see," Shalimar jumped up and had the paper in her hands before Adam knew she was off the sofa. "It really is the South Pacific. It's the maiden voyage of the Crown of the Sea."

Adam reached over her shoulder now and snatched the paper from her, "Thank you, I'll read the rest."

She returned to her seat with Brennan, bottom lip out in a pout but only for a moment as Brennan kissed it back in.

"Who invited us, Adam?" Evie inquired.

"Countess Victoria Morrow," Adam replied.

"Wow, a countess." Jesse was impressed

"And how does a countess come to invite us?" Shalimar was starting to get a little suspicious.

"Tori and I interned together, before my Genomex days. She was into bio-molecular research then. All through my education and early career there were guys around me who just couldn't handle the fact that I was so much younger than they and felt the need to put me down to make themselves feel better. Tori was only 3 years older than me, so she knew what it was like to an extent. I think the guys were harder on me than the girls were on her."

"Don't bet on it," Evie commented, seemingly lost in a memory.

Adam noticed though and made a mental note to ask her about it. "She came to my rescue a few times. I took extra ribbing for having a female knight on my side, but I was glad she was my friend. We grew pretty close." Adam smiled and seemed to be having a memory or two of his own.

Worry suddenly crossed Evie's face. /_What had this woman really meant to him? Was he in love with her? Do I have a reason to worry?/ _Evie felt Emma looking at her and realized she had unwittingly projected her feelings. She glanced over to Emma and then down quickly to recapture her emotions.

Unaware, Adam continued. "After her career had started, she met the Count Morrow; an English nobleman who swept her off her feet and out of the country. I haven't heard from her until today. She writes that she bought the cruise line and commissioned the ship as a way to bring some fun back into her life after the death of her husband last year. Evidently, the passenger manifest has a number of notable people attending; the rich, the educated, the powerful, even the eccentric. I ran a few of the names. These are people into many big industries and sciences; people who many times see what they want and take it; very ambitious. Some even show up as new mutants. This should be very interesting. The itinerary shows a week of varied activities from formals to comedy clubs. There's even a Masquerade Ball the first night."

"Yes! I've always wanted to go to one of those," Shalimar squealed.

"What's the matter, not enough 'trick or treat' in your life?" Jesse quipped.

Throwing a pillow at him, she hit Emma. "Sorry." Emma smiled and hit Jesse in the head with it. "Thank you," grinned Shalimar.

"You're welcome." Emma smiled.

"There's something else." Adam continued, looking a little more serious. "Tori included a personal note asking for our help while on board. Evidently, she's been receiving threats which have her frightened. She knows about Mutant X as do some of the passengers. She feels the assailant will be on board and hopes that our presence will deter any action."

"Why would someone be threatening her?" Emma could now sense Adam's concern.

"I don't know. She said we'd talk on board. Well, we should all pack tomorrow. Remember the cruise is 7 days."

Suddenly the girls all looked at each other and giggled. They all proceeded to get up, when Brennan and Jesse both grabbed their girl's arm.

"Hey, where're you going?" asked Brennan

"Yeah, it's early," added Jesse.

"No, we have to get our sleep," answered Shalimar

"Tomorrow's a busy day," Emma included.

"Come on." Evie coaxed her female partners as they ran to the door to meet her.

"Wait. What's going on tomorrow?" Adam asked feeling out of the loop. The other two just nodded their inclusion in the question.

Together the girls turned, smiled and said flatly, "Shopping." Giggling again they ran up the stairs toward their rooms.

The guys were left shaking their heads as Adam said, "Ouch!"

"What?"

"I can already feel my credit card burning."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 5_

The morning was filled with excitement as they all talked about the things they wanted to do on the cruise. The girls were all up and dressed and just waiting around for the mall to open. As they all sat at the kitchen table, Brennan asked, "What costumes are we going to get for the Masquerade Ball?"

"Maybe you three could go as Larry, Moe and Curly," Shalimar snickered.

"Yeah and you three could go as Charlie's Angels," Brennan shot back.

"No, that won't work," Adam was shaking his head.

"Why not?" Jesse wondered "They'd be perfect."

"Because…that would make me Charlie."

Everyone laughed.

Shalimar looked at the clock. "Time to go. I'm driving. I'll get us there faster." They grabbed their jackets and went toward the garage.

"Be careful!" Adam felt obliged to call out.

"We will," was all he heard chorused in the distance.

The guys spent the morning getting Sanctuary ready and locked down, since they were going to be gone for so long. Adam set the computers to run scans and checks for different times during the coming week. Brennan and Jesse made sure that everything was in place and all unnecessary equipment was shut down. They had stopped for lunch and spoke more on the anticipated trip.

"So, Adam, Tori?" Brennan raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"It wasn't like that?" Adam protested.

"You mean you and she weren't, you know?" Brennan had to press.

"No, not exactly."

"What, exactly?" Jesse had to get it on it too. It looked like fun to make Adam sweat. It happens so rarely.

"Well, we were just friends at first."

"Yeah…?"

"And then, there was a colleague who was getting married and we were both invited and both unattached so…"

"So…?"

"So, I got up enough courage to ask to accompany her to the wedding. At first I thought she was gonna slug me, but she just kissed my cheek and said yes."

"And…?" they both said, waiting for him to continue.

Adam flushed slightly as he realized he was caught in a memory. "And, we had a great night. She looked so magnificent. At the reception she caught the bouquet and it came time for the garter. I was 19. She was 22. I couldn't let any of the other guys have the chance to put the bride's garter on Tori's leg. I made sure I got it. It took knocking over three guys to do it, too. I was so nervous at the thought of putting the garter on her, my hands were sweaty."

Adam knew he had the guys' interest, so he milked it a little. "She sat on a chair in the middle of the dance floor and slowly lifted the hem of her gown until her legs were visible up to the thigh. I slid the garter as high as I dared and stood up quickly; a little too quickly, because I tripped over my own feet and ended up on the floor in front of her again."

The guys just laughed. "And after the reception?" Brennan had to push again.

"After the reception, I drove her back to her apartment and she asked me to come in."

"And...?"

"And, I was there for about 5 minutes. Just long enough for me to explain that I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"Is that the same reason you haven't kissed Evie yet?" Jesse shot suddenly.

Adam was taken completely off guard. "I didn't realize my relationship with Evie was being watched."

Jesse continued, "Come on, Adam, she's obviously in love with you. She was from the moment we brought her out of Genomex."

Adam remembered that day like it was yesterday. He thought about it often, about how he felt when she was gone and when he saw the knife to her throat. "I didn't want to rush her. I wanted to give her a chance to get used to life here."

"Adam, after six months, you should try the door. I think you'll find it opens pretty easily," suggested Brennan.

Adam just got up and walked back to the lab, obviously deep in thought.

Meanwhile, the girls had also stopped for lunch. They each already had so many bags one would have thought they had won a shopping spree.

"This is so exciting. I can't wait to see the ship." Emma was cutting her salad.

"I can't wait to pick out the costumes for the Ball. If I let Brennan pick, he'll likely have me in a French Maid get up," smirked Shalimar.

Emma knew the girls probably wouldn't get much more time alone so she decided to ask, "Evie, are you ok? In the rec. room last night I picked up…."

"I know, Emma, I'm sorry. I was feeling a little jealous." She didn't mind telling them. They had all become close enough for her to know that her younger teammates were genuinely concerned. Pretenses were unnecessary.

"Adam hasn't said anything yet, has he?" Shalimar knew Adam. She knew he wasn't one to rush into anything blindly, but she also knew what he was feeling six months ago.

"No. Maybe I just read too much into the situation. I was, after all, the victim, the rescued damsel. I know he's done so much for me since I moved into Sanctuary. He and all of you have been wonderful to me. Perhaps this is really how he meant it to be. It's ok. I can live with that." She was putting on a brave front.

"Really, Evie. It's us you're talking to."

"Yeah, I don't need my powers to know how much you want to be near him. I also know that he's been working hard to keep his emotions in check."

"You have to really understand Adam to know he doesn't rush into anything. Well, except Genomex, the day we located you," Shalimar added with a grin.

"You should have seen him bolt through those halls." Emma laughed.

"I understand. But what if this Tori person wants him back? It was obvious he, at least at one time, had feelings for her. I didn't need psionics for that. She wrote; her husband died last year. And, and…" tears started to fall from her deep brown eyes. Her brave front was quickly being breached.

"Hey, it's ok. Adam's a slow mover, remember." Emma put a supportive hand over Evie's.

"But suppose this woman's not. I just dreamed we'd have… something beautiful. I never thought I would lose it before it started."

"Adam won't switch up like that. I know he wouldn't do that. Besides, remember, something beautiful is always worth fighting for." Shalimar's eyes were confident and challenging.

_/Could I do that? Am I strong enough?/_ Evie questioned herself as she just took in Shalimar's message.

Emma stood, "Let's go home and pack."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 6_

The girls got home and rushed to their rooms to pack. Adam wanted the Helix packed tonight because they had to leave so early in the morning.

"How could you possibly use all of whatever's in those bags?" asked Brennan as he realized what he let himself in for by offering to help the girls with their suitcases.

"You want me to look beautiful, don't you?" pouted Shalimar

"Of course, but a bikini doesn't take up that much room." He smiled as he moved just in time to avoid the swing she took at him.

After packing out the Helix they stopped for a late dinner, after which, Adam went over a few details. "And remember, after we board, Tori will fill me in on what's happening," Evie looked down and then up at Shalimar who was giving her that same look of challenge as at lunch. Evie smiled as Adam continued completely unaware, "and then we'll all meet in one of our cabins to make our plans. Does anyone have any questions?"

"What do we do about costumes? That still isn't settled yet," insisted Shalimar.

"The ship's instructions gave a web site to visit to see what's available, make the reservations and give our measurements. The costumes will then be waiting in our cabins."

"What are we waiting for? What's the address? I don't want all the good ideas to be taken." Shal ran for the computer.

Brennan, Jesse and Emma followed her immediately. Evie got up to clear the table when she realized Adam hadn't moved yet. "Are you finished, Adam? May I take your plate?"

"I'll take care of it." He walked over and put it in the dishwasher and leaned against the counter. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Yesterday, when I was explaining about Tori and mentioned that I thought the other girls weren't as hard on her, you commented. What did you mean?"

Evie stopped what she was doing and turned to face Adam. He could see that she was remembering something. "When I was interning, I was offered a position at Children's Hospital. The position was very prestigious. I was the youngest person ever considered for it and I wouldn't have even been done my internship before actually taking the job. That didn't matter to the board at the time. I had worked long and hard and they seemed to recognize that. There were two other women doctors also considered for the job. They were older and had been working longer than I had. They were furious that the board would choose an intern over them. They cornered me, alone, one day and told me to refuse or I would regret it. I wanted that job so badly, Adam, I could taste it. I loved the idea of being given the chance to help kids. I wasn't going to let them bully me out of it."

Adam smiled proudly as she continued.

"So they, together, decided to start a whisper campaign against me. In public they defended me, but in private they threatened to make it worse each day. There were so many allegations thrown, that I couldn't possibly have done them all. No proof was ever found to be put on my record, but that didn't matter. The board got scared and withdrew their offer." Evie finished, wiping a tear from her eye.

Adam's heart broke to know she had gone through such an ordeal. He wanted to take her in his arms and make all the hurt go away, but he stood still and only said, "Oh, Evie, I'm so sorry that happened. What did you do?"

"I finished my internship, then moved to another state. So you see, I believe men do a lot of posturing and bullying, but women can be vicious when they want something someone else has."

Adam just watched her for a moment as she returned to the dishes in the sink. He had just acquired a whole new appreciation for the woman before him. /_Why can't I just move on my feelings?/ _Trying to shake his doubts, he decided to lighten the mood. "Are you looking forward to the cruise, Evie?" She looked shocked at this question. "It's just that you've been the least vocal about it," he added.

She didn't think he had picked up on her apprehension about Tori so she thought fast enough to remark, matter-of-factly, "Well, with those four bantering, I just like to sit back and see what'll come out next." She turned as she said it and closed her eyes for a moment, praying he bought it.

He had. "I thought that maybe you would…" his hesitation made her turn around again. He took her wet hands in his and continued, "Evie, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the Ball." He had captured her eyes with his, as he had done so many times before. Nevertheless, each time was just as breathtaking.

She allowed a controlled smile to spread slowly on her face, "Of course. Thank you, Adam." She felt her cheeks flush as he raised both her hands to his lips and kissed each, never letting her out of his gaze.

"What shall we wear for costumes?" he asked breaking the silence.

Since she hadn't had a date, she hadn't considered a costume. "Wow, I don't know. Why don't you pick for us." As he led her over to where the others were going through the list she had a frightening thought but dismissed it immediately. After all, Adam was nothing like Brennan.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 7_

The web site showed pictures of all the costumes that were left available. There were still quite a few to pick from.

"Come on, we want to have fun, don't we?" Shalimar was trying to convince the guys that the idea she and Emma came up with was both fun and practical.

"We'd be able to have fun and still work if we had to. You could both fight in those." Emma was doing her best at soliciting reason.

By the time Adam and Evie had arrived, Brennan and Jesse actually found themselves considering the girls' suggestions.

"Well, what have you chosen?" Adam asked, almost afraid to hear the answers.

Throwing the last ounce of reservation to the wind Brennan announced, "Shalimar and I are going as Catwoman and Batman." Shalimar was now smiling from ear to ear as Brennan gave in.

"Nice choice," Adam remarked, trying hard to keep a straight face.

Jesse, realizing that all hope of Popeye and Olive Oil had just been lost, thought he might as well jump in with both feet. "Emma and I are going as Lois Lane and Superman."

"Yes!" Emma said triumphantly.

Adam couldn't hold it in any longer and snickered.

First, Evie smacked Adam's shoulder then encouraged her friends. "I think those are great choices and you'll all look wonderful."

"Let's see what you come up with, Adam." Shalimar got up to give Evie the seat as Adam leaned over her shoulder. /_She smells so good,/_ he thought as he turned his attention to the list in front of them.

His nearness made her shiver and she had to focus to concentrate on the computer. They looked and whispered, as the others looked on patiently.

(Adam) "How about this one?"

(Evie) "No, I don't think so. What about that?"

(Adam) "No" Then he pointed.

(Evie) "Don't even go there." The others just laughed.

As the page changed, they both smiled and agreed. "That's it." Adam stated turning to the group.

"What?" both girls asked in unison

"Evie and I will be going as Scarlet O'Hara and Rhett Butler.

"Very nice." Jesse was indeed the romantic type.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in," yawned Emma.

"Yeah, me too. Can you come and wake me, Brenn, at about 6?"

"No way, I know what you're like to try to get up at 9. At 6 you'll claw me to death and still be asleep."

"I'll come and wake you," Evie offered.

"Thank you, someone is brave around here."

"That's not brave, that's foolish. It's been nice knowin' you, Evie," chided Brennan as Shalimar pulled him toward the stairs.

Jesse and Emma giggled through yawns and managed to get out, "Good night," as they turned to follow.

"Good night." Adam and Evie smiled as they watched the two couples go.

"Well, I should get some sleep too, if I am to be mauled in the morning."

"Evie, wait. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Adam."

He took her hand as she rose from the chair and folded her arm in his as they walked over toward the waterfall. He motioned for her to sit as he sat next to her keeping her hands in his. Hesitantly, he began as he looked down. "Evie, you've been here for six months now and…well…I just," he had to look into the water for a moment. /_I have to look at her, but why am I so nervous? I've looked into her eyes hundreds of times./_ Taking a deep breath, he looked up and caught her gaze. /_God, her eyes are so beautiful, so exotic. If I don't do this now, I don't know if I ever will./ _Slowly he continued, "I don't think I've ever told you how much…I mean, how glad I am that you agreed to join the team, to come and live here and to work with us…work with me."

_/Charm just oozes out of this man. Just being this close to him and having his full attention like this is intoxicating. Were Shalimar and Emma right?/_ "Thank you, Adam. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"We've been really busy with getting your lab together and teaching you all about our lives here that, I guess the time flew by so quickly. I've been so happy spending that time with you. I'm just sorry it's taken me this long to tell you."

"I've enjoyed every minute here. The idea of not accepting your invitation, truthfully, never occurred to me."

"I don't ever want you to regret that decision. I can't even imagine what it would be like if you weren't here…I don't want to," he whispered as he leaned toward her and kissed her lips very gently; part of him waiting for her to pull away and smack his face. She didn't and the kiss remained for a moment more, until he moved back.

Demurely looking down, she smiled, "Good night, Adam."

"Good night, Evie," he whispered as she rose and left him alone with only the sound of the waterfall and his heart.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 8_

_Cruise Day 1_

The excitement in Sanctuary the next morning was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Everyone was up and bustling around, getting ready to go. Adam set departure for 9 AM. They would arrive in Hawaii by 11 and leave the Helix in a private hangar owned by a very trusted friend of Adam's. There would be a limo there, waiting to take them to the dock.

The guys were, of course, done and waiting for the girls. Shalimar was, uncharacteristically, the first to emerge from her room ready to go. She had gotten up on her own, before 6, sparing Evie the predicted mauling.

Brennan whistled as he saw her come down the stairs in a bright flowered print mini sun dress that tied over one shoulder, leaving the other bare. Sunglasses on her head and high wedge sandals that laced up her calf finished the outfit. She smiled as she got approving looks from the men in her life.

Emma soon appeared at the top of the stairs. "Wow" was all Jesse could say as he saw her light blue halter with a wrap skirt that showed quite a bit of thigh as she walked over to him. She was glad to see he liked it.

After a few minutes of waiting on the last member of the team to arrive, the guys were at a computer station making all of the last minute entries to lock down Sanctuary. Evie had joined the girls quietly. As the guys finished and turned back to them, Emma and Shalimar stood side to side, hiding Evie behind them. As if on cue the girls stepped aside to reveal Evie in a lovely cream and print sarong crossed over her chest and around her neck. The front opening waved flirtatiously as she walked toward the men. Again, Brennan whistled, Jesse said, "Wow" and Adam was left with his breath caught in his chest. When he finally could speak, he held his arm out for her to take and announced, "Let's go," whispering in her ear as they walked, "You're a vision."

_Three hours later_

As they emerged from the limo at the dock, there were the customary people meeting tourists and putting leis around their necks with kisses of welcome. Their luggage was taken for them and they addressed the attendant at the gang plank to the ship. After being welcomed aboard they began to look around and stood in awe at the enormous size of the ship itself.

Only Shalimar noticed as a beautiful platinum blonde walked directly toward Adam eyeing him from behind. She was elegant in a red, spaghetti strap long dress with thigh high slits up both sides and a diamond necklace that seemed to catch every ray of the sun. Protectively, Shalimar moved closer to Adam as she quietly made eye contact with the approaching stranger.

"So, you still need women to protect you, I see." Her voice was direct but not threatening.

Adam smiled and at first he only moved his eyes to see Shalimar glaring over his shoulder. Turning around and throwing his arms open, he smiled, "You ruined me, what can I say?" They were instantly in an embrace.

Emma felt Adam's joy at seeing a friend, but also felt a stabbing pain as she saw Evie turn slightly to look back over at the docks.

The woman also noticed.

"It's so wonderful to see you again. Let me introduce you to my team. Shalimar Fox, Emma DeLauro, Dr. Evie Kihliya, Jesse Kilmartin and Brennan Mulwray. Guys, this is the Countess Victoria Morrow."

_/His arm is still around her waist./_

"I am so glad that you were all able to come. I hope you will enjoy yourselves while you're on board and take advantage of all the ship has to offer."

A round of good-natured thanks circulated, but Shalimar still didn't move back. She wasn't being aggressive, just unwilling, as yet, to yield her protection. Adam noticed and stepped away from Tori's side and put a reassuring hand on Shal's arm as he turned to face their hostess. "I look forward to speaking to you later. We have a little catching up to do."

Evie felt her heart stop in her chest but she told herself he was just trying to keep it personal in the event someone else was listening. _I hope._

Snapping her fingers high in the air, a ship's attendant immediately responded. "This is Joe. He will show you to your cabins and see that you're settled in. If you need anything during the cruise he will be at your service. He knows he has **'my utmost confidence'** in his ability to see that you enjoy every minute of your trip. I must see other guests now. I'm sure our paths will cross again." Before she turned to go she met Evie's intense glare and smiled.

"This way, please, Doctor Kane, Ladies, Gentlemen." Joe gestured and took the lead. He was a young, handsome man, well built with dark hair and looked to be about 25 years old.

They each had their own cabin assignments. Tori made sure they would all be close to each other. They were also on an upper level of the rise, built like a hotel in the middle of the deck. Every cabin had a balcony with a beautiful view of the ocean. Once shown their cabins and given their keycards, they all followed Adam into his cabin as his was last to be shown. Joe entered, as he had with all the rest to give customary instruction.

Once they were all in and Joe was done his welcome speech, Adam closed the door and motioned for Brennan and Jesse to check the room. Shalimar noticed the small smirk that crossed the steward's face. Emma also reacted subtly as she detected a sense of amusement pass across his mind. As Brennan and Jesse began physically inspecting the adornments, Adam quickly popped his briefcase and produced a small device. Hastily tapping a few buttons he held it out and methodically turned a full circle around the room. He then cast a quick glance at the face of the small detector and, apparently satisfied with the results, looked to Jesse and Brennan for a report. The two looked quickly at each other to confirm their findings and Jesse turned back to Adam and reported, "It's clean."

Turning to Joe, Adam asked, "Do you have a message for me?" This caused his teammates, all but one, to raise their eyebrows.

"Yes, Sir, I do." The team looked questioningly at one another as he continued. "The Countess will come to your room 1 hour after the ship launches and she gives her 'welcome'speech out on the main deck."

"Alright," Adam turned to face his team who were now seated around the room, "we're due to launch in 20 minutes. I want that deck and the place where she'll be standing checked as thoroughly as possible."

"That won't be necessary, Doctor. Tori's…I mean the Countess' personal guard has that matter in hand."

"And you would be part of that guard?"

"Yes, Sir, assigned to your service."

"I'm pleased to meet you." Adam extended a hand, which Joe took as he relaxed his professional manner a bit.

"Please, all of you, I'm sure you can all understand the need to keep my cover as a ship's steward. All guests have their own stewards. It's very important that you use me fully in that capacity. Any needs you have while on board should primarily be requested through me. Please don't shy away from asking me questions or for service, especially while in the public rooms and halls and on deck. We know we cannot debug the entire ship. Your rooms are all clean and have a device like this one," he smirked benignly with satisfaction, "which will discreetly tell us if a bug is brought through the door." He was now pointing to a small painting just inside the door. "Should that happen, the yellow roses will all turn red."

"That's cool." Jesse was intrigued.

"Also, feel free to individually call me for any minor needs. Our relationship must look realistic. Entering your rooms will also give me the opportunity to pass to at least one of you any messages I need to. I'll be aware of all guard activity through the week and can apprise you of any altercations. And in case I don't get a chance to say it, thank you, Sir, for coming to help."

"Call me, Adam, please."

"If you don't mind, I think it would be better to refer to you as Doctor. Some guests know about Mutant X. But many do not. The latter group know your reputation as a doctor and scientist. I think, so as to not arouse suspicion from them, Doctor, would be most appropriate. By tomorrow, I should be using first names for the rest of you."

"Agreed. Thank you." Joe and Adam shook hands once more and Joe left the cabin.

"Any questions?" Adam turned back to his team.

"Yeah, how did you know Joe was more than a ship's steward?" Jesse was puzzled.

"That's easy." Evie stated flatly as all eyes suddenly turned to her. "The Countess was staring intently into Adam's eyes when she said he had her 'utmost confidence.'"

"Very perceptive, Evie. I'm impressed." Adam smiled proudly at her. The others had varied emotions from Brennan's 'over his head' to Jesse's 'wonder' to the girls' knowing sympathy.

"Let's go on deck and look around. We'll split up and rejoin at the speech." Adam opened the door as they all filed out.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 9_

The sun was brilliant and the ocean breeze was warm and inviting as the three couples strolled around different parts of the deck of the Crown of the Sea.

Adam and Evie had stopped at the bow of the ship. One side gave them a view of the open seas with islands dotting the horizon. The other allowed them to view one side of the majestic volcano that is Hawaii rising above the bustling docks. "It's so beautiful, here." Evie voiced a thought more than spoke.

"Yes, it is. The ship is state of the art, too," observed Adam.

"I think the only reason they have so many stewards is to explain how to work all the gadgets. There is a button to push for just about anything imaginable." Evie mused.

"There do seem to be as many staff members as passengers, but that's just because the ship can actually hold about three times as many as are on board now. This trip was specifically contrived for specific reasons. I hope Tori can tell me what they are." Adam stated, not noticing Evie tense at the mention of that woman's name.

The ship had launched with all the expected fanfare and was now about to enter open waters. Everyone was gathered to the bow of the ship on the main deck as the Countess Victoria Morrow was announced and appeared on the observation deck above the onlookers. "My Dear Friends, welcome aboard the Crown of the Sea. I'm pleased that you were all so kind as to accept my invitation to celebrate the life that was my husband's and join me as we move on with our lives as he would have wanted us to do. I hope to have the chance to spend time with all of you over the next 7 days as we enjoy all the exciting activities this vessel has to offer. It is my hope that you all have a wonderful and relaxing voyage. Thank you and please enjoy the Champagne Reception now beginning in the Forward Lounge directly in front of you." She turned and disappeared from view.

The team had re-gathered to hear their hostess and now watched as many passengers entered the lounge. They noticed some had not, but preferred to stroll or sit and enjoy the warm afternoon sun. Adam instructed that they all proceed and mingle and he would go back to his cabin and await Tori.

They all did as they were instructed but Evie was really not interested in mingling. She seemed to be consumed in thought_. /How can I do this? I'm not strong enough for this./ _Then, all of a sudden, her thoughts were banished as she caught sight of…a piano. She hadn't thought about playing the piano in months. She still loved to play, but she had been so busy adjusting to her life in Sanctuary. Perhaps it was the sea air, perhaps it was the atmosphere, or perhaps it was just her sullen mood, but now the piano seemed to be calling her, drawing her to it by its soft notes and sweet sound. Before long she found herself standing near as the young pianist aptly played.

After a little while of eyeing the passengers, their idea of mingling; attention was suddenly focused on Brennan.

"It can't be." Brennan was staring intently at someone.

"What is it, Brennan?" asked Shalimar.

"That guy over there, I recognize him. But why would he be here?"

"Well, it looks like we're going to find out." Emma noticed that he was approaching with a woman gracing each arm.

He had dismissed them with a glance as he continued to advance now in full eye contact with Brennan.

Brennan removed his arm from Shalimar's waist and stepped slightly in front of her.

Instinctively taking his lead, Jesse did the same with Emma.

"Brennan Mulwray. It's been a long time." His voice was surprisingly kind and friendly as he extended his hand.

After a moment's hesitation, Brennan shook his hand but his eyes never wavered from the glare he was giving the man, now in front of him. "Tony, you're the last person I expected to see…ever again."

"I understand your apprehension, really, but I've changed. I'm not the street punk, you remember. And it's Antonio, now."

"Yeah, right. The only one who called you Antonio was your grandmother." Brennan smiled slightly at the thought of the woman still speaking in the back recesses of his mind.

"How nice you remember her." Brennan's face set hard at the insinuation that he would not remember someone who meant so much to him. "She's a great woman and I think I finally learned the things she's been trying to teach me. She still speaks of you. It's nice to see you haven't disappointed her, either." He now shifted his gaze to the other three members of the team, as if to accentuate the slight that Brennan had not offered introductions. Advancing a small step past Brennan, he shot out his hand toward Jesse "I'm Antonio Tigra," he offered.

"Jesse, good to meet you," Jesse smiled back.

Shaking Jesse's hand, he jabbed, "You must be a very patient man to put up with this character." Antonio released Jesse's hand and now looked toward the women.

"Emma," she greeted him, "and this is Shalimar." She stretched out her hand, only to suddenly realize that the stranger quickly raised it to his lips and gently kissed it on the back.

"Enchanted," he wooed. "Such a beautiful woman should never be hidden behind any man." Instead of releasing her hand, he gave it to Jesse. Emma blushed slightly, but Jesse furrowed a questioning brow.

Antonio took Shalimar's hand in his and gave it the same treatment as Emma's. Shalimar, having seen it done once, was less surprised, but no less appreciative. Instead of returning it, he held her hand in both of his as he continued, gazing into her eyes. "Such an exquisite flower, may she always be kissed by the brightest sun."

"There was another young woman with you when you came in…" he turned his head to scan the room. "Ah, there she is." He spotted Evie at the other end of the chamber, near the piano. "A music lover. Wonderful. If you will excuse me," he apologized and again he slowly kissed Shalimar's hand, which he held for a moment more before releasing it "I will introduce myself. We shall meet again." With that, he turned and headed in the direction of the piano.

Brennan raised his champagne glass close to his lips and spoke quietly. "Evie, don't look up. Listen to me. I want you to casually turn around and go out the door behind you. Go straight to your cabin and wait for the rest of us."

Evie tensed slightly at the unexpected voice which was so soft that only she could hear. She recognized Brennan and his 'all business' tone. Without question, she immediately followed his direction.

Antonio stopped when he saw her leave. Turning he saw Brennan slyly raise his glass and smile. Antonio just nodded.

Brennan turned to his teammates. "Let's go."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 10_

Adam opened the door to find Tori smiling at him. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to assure herself that no one had followed her. She embraced him in the doorway and said, "Adam, it has been much too long."

As Evie turned the corner toward her cabin, she jumped back quickly, seeing the Countess and Adam embracing.

"How are you, Tori? I'm sorry to hear about your husband. Please come in."

"Thank you, Adam. I must get right to the point and appear at the reception before I am missed."

Adam gestured for her to take a seat on the sofa in the seating area. He noticed that she was tense and began wringing her hands.

"You asked for my help, Tori. You wrote someone was threatening you."

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that. You see, my daughter has been kidnapped. I'm being forced to comply with the kidnapper's demands. He said if I didn't do exactly as he said, he'd kill her." Tori started to lose the control she was struggling to keep. Tears were now silently, streaming down her face.

"Hey, it's ok." Adam moved closer to his friend and instinctively pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I'll do all I can to help you. You should know that."

She moved back, trying to compose herself. "I do, Adam. That's why I'm here now. If he finds out I'm telling you this, he'll kill her for sure. But I can't trust him to not kill her anyway and I can't let him hurt you and your friends."

Almost completely confused, Adam asked pointedly as he held her arms and caught her eyes with his, "Tori, what do you mean, 'hurt my friends'? You need to take a deep breath and start at the beginning."

Tori did as she was told and Adam released her as she began. "Seven years ago, I was traveling for my husband, attending social engagements he was too busy to make. I met a young man named Antonio Tigra. He was handsome, charming, kind, a perfect gentleman." She became noticeably uncomfortable at this point. "I was lonely," she excused, "as the years passed, I was getting less and less of my husband's attention. So, I had a very steamy affair for about a year with Antonio. He was very much the kept, playboy, which is just what he wanted until he moved on to his next acquisition. Until now I couldn't understand why I loved him so much and was so crushed when he left. Now it all makes perfect sense."

"Tori, I'm sorry about your loneliness," Adam sympathized. "What makes perfect sense?" he tried gently coaxing her to continue.

Breathing deeply again, she tried to push her emotions aside, "I'm sorry. Let me explain. You see, Antonio is a very powerful psionic. At the time, I didn't know. He is also very confident and believes no one can stop him. So when he came back into my life he bragged about himself and his grand plan. He uses his powers to convince people, especially women, that he is as noble as he looks. The truth is he's evil. He manipulates people to get what he wants. At first he wanted women, money, an easy life; in just that order. Over the years he has amassed a fortune and now wants a son to leave it to. He told me that because of the way that he uses his abilities, he's aged, somehow, on the inside. On the outside, he is still the young playboy, though he expects he'll die by the time he's 45. He doesn't just want to have a son. He wants to create one." Adam's brow was furrowed as he tried to take in all Tori was revealing. "He wants to choose just the right mother, and have the genetic factors arranged so that the boy will be just like him but improved."

"And he wants your daughter for the mother?" Adam surmised.

"No, not at all. You see, in order to be so charming and persuasive, he told me; he found he could channel off his negative emotions and thoughts to other psionics. That would leave, 'only the good, shining through,' as he puts it. The problem is that the psionics he uses end up dying of emotional overload at very young ages. They aren't strong enough to process and handle all the negativity he sends them. They die after about a year of his abuse. 4 months ago he reentered my life wanting more than sex and money. He remembered that my daughter, who was almost 13 years old during our affair, was showing signs of psionic mutation. He knew his last victim was about to die and needed someone else. I had no way of stopping him. He was controlling me again and after spending the night with me and telling me all his intentions, I just stood there and let him take her. Inside I was screaming but outside…" She began to cry again, "outside, it was as if I agreed with everything he was doing."

Adam tried a comforting embrace again but was now very wary. "How is it then, that you broke his control over you?"

"Joe."

"Your personal guard?"

"Yes. He came to take Anna out for a picnic and found me. I wasn't responding to him so he read me." She looked at Adam as she explained further, "Joe's also psionic. He's very strong and very controlled and has been able to help me block Antonio from my mind but we haven't been able to get Anna away from him. Antonio's now using her to get what he wants from me."

"What can you give him, now?"

She sighed and looked down not wanting to see the hurt she would cause her friend. "Mutant X"

"What?"

"Adam, I'm so sorry, but I had to. I had no choice but to comply. But I thought if I told you everything, you and your team could find a way to defeat him. From being in my mind before, he knew of my relationship with you. He wanted to use this cruise to bring together all the people he would need to create this child."

"Power, money and know how," realization and understanding began to cover Adam's face. "But why, Mutant X and not just me?"

"He also wants…your girls," she stated hesitantly.

Adam immediately tensed as a sense of protective rage began to build in him.

"He knows Emma is one of the most powerful psionics and believes that by controlling her, he would never need to replace his depository, because she could handle whatever he would send to her."

Adam closed his eyes to control the rage now increasing in his mind and body, at the thought of his sweet Emma being abused in such a way.

"He wants Shalimar to be the mother. He has a vain streak and only wants the most beautiful woman and strongest mutant to be by his side."

The rage grew and threatened his control as he imagined Shalimar trapped by this monster.

"He wants Evie, too, for her research. After the funding hearing, her research intentions were public knowledge. He's hoping to use her to find a way to extend his life and prevent the same thing from happening to his son."

That was more than he could calmly take. Adam stood sharply and paced slightly to regain the control he knew he would need to defeat the man who threatened to take his very soul.

"Adam, I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

Hearing her shaky voice allowed the compassion he had for her to break through the rage and push it far back. He took a deep breath and released the clenched fists. Sitting down beside her, again he held her close for reassurance. "It's ok, Tori. You were right. We will stop this guy and get your daughter back. I promise."

After a few moments of silence, Tori gathered the strength she needed to stand. "I need to get back to the reception. We can trust Joe with messages. Be careful, Adam." She turned and left him alone as he stared out over the ocean and formulated a plan.

Concentrating on controlling his voice Adam lifted his ring and spoke in almost a whisper. "Brennan?"

"Yeah, Adam?"

"Where are you?"

"We're on our way back to the cabins."

"Good, all of you?"

"No. Evie should be in her cabin already. I sent her there 15 minutes ago. I'll explain when we get there."

"Ok, send the girls to check on Evie for me and tell them to start getting ready for the Ball. I need to see you and Jesse for a minute."

"Right."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 11_

In a matter of moments, Adam answered the knock on his door. He let Brennan and Jesse in and stepped into the doorway to watch as the girls went to Evie's door. He had to know that she was ok. He sighed in relief as he saw the door open and the younger girls disappear into her room. He turned, closed his door and stood in front of the guys. "Tori was here. We have a few problems."

"Yeah, and I, unfortunately, have to add another one." Brennan stated staring at Jesse.

"What?" asked Adam.

"Brennan introduced us to Tony," Jesse offered.

"Antonio Tigra?"

"That's who he says he is, now, but back then he was just Tony," spat Brennan.

"Hold that thought." Adam changed his mind and raised his ring to his lips. "Evie?"

"Yes, Adam." Hearing her voice speak his name made his heart stop. He had to concentrate to keep the rage at bay.

"Are the girls still with you?"

"Yes, they were just about to go back to their cabins."

"Could you all, please, come here for just a few minutes?"

"Sure, we'll be right there."

Before the girls arrived, Adam quickly told the boys that he didn't want them to bring up Tori while the girls were there. Before they had the chance to question him, there was the expected knock at the door. Adam smiled as he opened the door. "Please come in and have a seat. Jesse was just telling me you were introduced to a friend of Brennan's."

"Antonio. He seemed very nice but Brennan went all macho on him." Shalimar tattled.

"Brennan, why don't you tell us what you know about this guy?" Adam led.

"I knew him from the neighborhood about 15 years ago. He was bad news all around. It was like there were two of him. If he liked you, he treated you well but you knew if for some reason he stopped liking you, you'd be history. He was a street fighter with no honor and he had a mean streak in him a mile wide. He was known as 'The Tiger.' For some reason the girls never were able to see how he was. He would break their hearts and they would still defend him as if it were their fault by not being good enough."

Brennan's voice suddenly softened as he continued. "There was only 1 girl who could see him for what he really was. Grandma Rosie. She was his grandmother but really loved the whole gang. We were young, between the ages of 8 and 13, Tony and I were the oldest. At night she would have treats for us and tell us stories or listen to us talk. It seemed more like she was one of the gang; always giving us advice and the attention none of us had at home. She tried to talk to him and help him see that the way he was acting was wrong but he always blew her off. There were many, many times we'd be with her and he would storm out. She would just turn her attention to the rest of us and keep lovingly trying to address whatever that night's topic was. She was such a wonderful, vibrant woman, not at all the little white-haired old lady. For three years up to that point, I couldn't count the number of times when I would go to her myself with a problem. No matter what it was she always put her arms around me and told me she was proud of me." Brennan stopped for a moment and wiped away a tear that was formed by the memory.

Shalimar put her hand on his knee. The sensitivity that he tries to hide is one of the things that endear him to her.

Then his look hardened again. "One night, I saw Tony taking advantage of a girl. She was only 11. I tried to stop him. We fought and he hit me over the head with a piece of pipe. When I came to, they were both gone. I went to see Grandma Rosie. She cleaned the cut on my head and kissed me. She told me she knew that one day I would be a good man and she would know and be even more proud of me. Just then, Tony walked in. I knew he had overheard. He told me that because he had liked me so much and for Grandma Rosie's sake, he would let me go and I had better never come back. He said if I ever interfered with his plans again, he would kill me. I was fuming and sparks were in my hands as I clenched them, but Grandma Rosie put her hand on my arm and smiled. She said, "Go and always remember." I stormed out of there and never went back. That was the last time I saw either of them. Until today."

"Do you think he's dangerous now?" Adam asked to get reactions.

Jesse started. "From our conversation today, I would have said, no. He seemed friendly enough; a little full of himself, maybe."

"He's certainly a smooth talker," added Shalimar.

"When I saw Brennan's reaction to seeing him, I tried to read him before he even spoke and all I got were feelings of calm, peace even friendship as he looked at Brennan," Emma offered in Antonio's defense. "Maybe he really is heeding his grandmother's advice."

"Evie?" Adam turned to get her opinion of the man.

"I'm afraid I missed the introductions."

Brennan interjected on her behalf. "Remember, I told you I had sent her to her cabin? Tony seemed to know she was with us, but she wasn't standing with us at the time."

"Where were you?" Adam questioned Evie.

"There was a young man playing the piano in one corner of the room. I guess I just followed the music." Evie felt her face flush.

"When Tony spotted her and made it clear he was going to meet her, I…interfered." Brennan stopped for just a moment smiling slyly, again. "I contacted her and she followed my instruction to the letter. So she can't even put a face to him, right now."

"Good girl." Adam was relieved to hear she had been spared for the moment, but knew that her ambiguity to Antonio wouldn't last. "Well, Emma said he read as if he was sincere in his friendship. I'm sure if he tries anything we should be able to handle him." He smiled and tried to convey confidence and nonchalance. "It's time for you three to make yourselves even more beautiful. We have a Ball to attend." He charmingly offered his hand to Evie as she rose from her chair. Walking them out, he kissed her hand before she left. He stayed in the doorway again, until all were in their cabins and doors closed. Only then, did he drop the congenial facade and reveal his true worry to the men.

Adam proceeded to explain everything Tori had told him. Jesse was furious for being so duped and Brennan was seething so much, he was pacing and sparks were appearing when he opened and closed his fists. "This is not going to go down like he planned, obviously. We just have to come up with a way to…"

"Interfere," Brennan smirked finishing Adam's sentence.

"Exactly. I think he'll move on Emma first, though I doubt he has any intention of releasing Anna. We have to watch what we tell the girls; I know they're going to be mad that we left them out of the loop. We shouldn't tell them anything tonight." Adam moved to his briefcase. "I brought a sub-dermal communicator device that I thought I might have to implant in Tori. Since we know that she's not the target, I want to put it into Emma's neck, but I don't want her to know that it's there. Jesse, after about an hour and a half at the Ball I want you to slip a sedative in her drink. It'll take about 20 minutes to kick in. During that time find a way to convince her to leave with you. I don't want her to pass out in public. At the two hour mark I'll leave the Ball and meet you in her cabin to implant the device. She won't wake up until morning and she'll be confused so come up with a convincing story."

"Adam, what will the device do?" asked a very concerned, Jesse.

"Once Antonio has her and begins his transfers, I want us to be able to speak to her. With this," Adam produced a small transmitter, "she'll be able to hear us in her mind but the sound won't be audible. He knows she's powerful, but I highly doubt he knows just how powerful, especially since her last mutation. The plan is to be able to give her our voices to focus on so she can fight his hold on her. Eventually, she may be able to completely break his control."

"But Adam," he could see Jesse's fear for Emma's safety resurface.

Adam moved to put a reassuring hand on Jesse's shoulder. "She'll be ok, Jess. He doesn't want her harmed. He needs her healthy to be able to receive his thoughts. I can also locate the device, so we'll always know where she is and be able to get to her quickly."

Looking up from where he sat, Jesse smiled at Adam, "Thanks."

"What about Shalimar and Evie?" Brennan asked.

"Well, as soon as he takes Emma, we'll have to tell Shalimar, what's going on. She'll be as mad as a wet cat, but we'll have to deal with it. When he tries to take her, you know she'll put up a fight, whether he's in her head or not. Even if he does manage to subdue her, he can't get her off the ship. We can utilize Tori's people if it comes to that, but for now, this is on a strictly need to know basis."

"That's good for Shal, but what about Evie. There's no way she'll be able to fight him physically or mentally." Brennan didn't have to remind Adam.

"She's the one, I'm most concerned about." Adam turned and took a couple of steps then turned back. "He wants her to work to find a cure for his self-afflicted condition. There's no lab on board so perhaps he doesn't intend to take her until the end of the cruise." Adam was hopeful.

"We should tell her some of the story so she can be on her guard. He's a womanizer, Adam, and he might use Evie to get a shot in just because he can." Brennan tried to warn him but be as gentle as possible.

Adam stared into the air for a moment, "No, I don't want her to be frightened."

"But, Adam,…"

"NO!...I'll take care of Evie." He turned and tried to regain the composure he had just let slip as he went to get the sedative for Jesse. "Here, Jess. Remember, an hour and a half, then back to her room in less than 20 minutes. Now we have to hurry and get ready." Brennan and Jesse left without anything else said.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 12_

The halls of the ship were now becoming more colorful as people passed wearing costumes of all sorts. Brennan was finished but too embarrassed to be the first one out in the hall so he called Jesse on his ring. "Hey Jess, you ready?"

"Just putting on my cape…there, ready to go. You want to walk out together?"

"Of course, I don't want to be the only one out there in tights."

"Okay, I'll be out as soon as I find-got it. Let's go."

The doors opened together and out stepped Batman and Superman.

Batman stood in black boots and tights that rose up to the mock black body armor that covered his entire trunk. Long sleeves made out of the same material that covered his legs, clung to the muscle of his arms. Black gloves, a full length black cape and the unmistakable cowl finished his outfit. Brennan stood there with his arms folded across his chest in a stance that was intended to frighten off any would be wrong-doers, but only made Jesse laugh. "Oh, right, like you have room," Brennan retorted.

Jesse as Superman stood in stark contrast to Brennan's Batman. Superman was clad in a form fitting body suit created as a one piece, but made to look like more. It was made and decorated in Superman red, blue and gold. His red full length cape attached at the front of his shoulders. Jesse had decided to go for the complete look and slicked all his hair back except for the trademark curl over his forehead.

As they were inspecting each other, Adam came out looking, all of the 19th century southern gentleman, complete with hat, gloves and walking stick. "Do you have it?"

"Right here." Jesse indicated the hiding place of the sedative in his sleeve.

"Good. Well, then. I don't think we will have to worry about the forces of evil tonight. After all, who'd want to tangle with Batman and Superman? Shall we call on our ladies?"

The three men approached Shalimar's door first. Brennan stepped up and knocked. "Who is it?" they heard from inside. "Batman" Brennan tried to drop his voice as low as it would go and still project through the door. As the door opened, all three men whistled and made low wolf noises as they saw Catwoman emerge. Batman eyed her up from the floor starting at her black spiked boots to her black leather cat suit to her cowl similar to his with shorter pointed ears. Her blonde curls hung out the edges of it creating a golden shawl around her shoulders. The outfit was finished by black gloves with a short claw on the end of each finger and a whip that hung from a loop at her side. "MEE-OOW! Maybe this was a good costume choice," Batman announced as he leaned in to kiss his cat.

Superman had already moved over to Emma's door. Trying the same approach Brennan used, he knocked at the door and called, "Lois. It's Superman; are you ready?" Sudden fear struck him as no answer came and he shot a worried look to Brennan and Adam. Before they could do anything about it, the door opened and Lois Lane, herself, had appeared in her black pumps, white pleated mini skirt and lavender, long top jacket. Her purse was on her shoulder and a press badge was below her lapel. "You look great. What time is this party over?" he asked, as he began to lay the foundation for the deception he would use later.

Adam walked to Evie's door and tapped it with the ball of the walking stick. "Scarlet, My Dear, are you ready?" he gave his best southern accent. As the door opened, Scarlet elegantly lighted through. The men were speechless as they all just gazed at the beauty they beheld. "Whoa," came in unison from both girls. The epitome of a southern belle, her crimson gown was dropped shouldered and sweetheart cut over her bust revealing the customary amount of cleavage of ladies of the time period. Her hair was put up in curls with an elegant black feathered comb arranged in just the right spot. Matching full length gloves and a black lace shawl draped over both elbows finished the vision. As if on cue she turned slowly to be sure they got the full affect and waited for their reactions.

"Wow," was all Jesse could manage.

Brennan smiled at her, "Rhett Butler may need Batman and Superman's help keeping the wolves off you, tonight." His voice was light but his message clear, as he turned to meet Adam's eyes.

"Oh, I forgot my fan. I'll only be a minute." Evie returned to her room and Adam followed her in. When she turned around, he was there, smiling at her.

"Evie, you are breathtaking. I wanted to tell you and…" Adam put one hand gently to her neck and leaned toward her brushing his lips against hers lightly. He pulled away for only a moment and then returned a full kiss to her lips, tenderly telling her what he could not yet with words. He backed away and smiled as he folded her arm in his and they rejoined the others waiting in the hall. She was so overjoyed; all she could do was look down to hide the tears she fought back. Scarlet and Rhett led the way to the party, followed by Lois and Superman then Batman and Catwoman.

The room was filled with music and the low drone of conversation. Exotic fragrance permeated the air from the flowers that transformed the ballroom into an island landscape. One solid wall opposite the main entrance was actually a projection screen and was now displaying a view of the sea and never quite setting sun as would be seen from the "island" paradise they were now standing in.

A wide variety of characters from all times and places walked amidst the garden. Cleopatra and Julius Caesar, George Washington, Napoleon, King Arthur, Merlin, Robin Hood, Satan, Hercules and Xena, Lawrence of Arabia, a belly dancer, a matador, a gladiator, El Zorro, Ghandi, Anna and the King of Siam and a vast assortment of the famous, infamous, historic and fantastic.

Doormen announced the arrival of each character or couple. Each time someone new entered all eyes turned to greet the newly arrived character with varying degrees of amazement and applause. As the doors opened to reveal Rhett and Scarlet the crowd silenced for just a moment at the awe of the couple before them. Feeling very self conscious Evie glanced at Adam who was the picture of calm, cool Rhett Butler. As if on cue and completely in character he removed his hat and bowed to the assembly. With but a second's delay, Scarlet lowered her head and curtsied. The crowd broke into chatter and applause as they delighted in the act. The crowd then, met Superman and Lois with smiles and applause. Whistles from the gentlemen assembled and female appreciation, met Batman and Catwoman as they entered.

Joe approached his charges with a tray of tall, thin champagne glasses smiling and greeting each one as they accepted their drinks. Adam was glad to see he was close by. They stood in a group for the moment taking in the layout before them and casually commenting on the characters they recognized. Most were obvious, some took a little discerning. The guys felt a little less conspicuous when they saw Spiderman raise his glass to them in appreciation. The girls just laughed. The air suddenly thickened when Brennan and Jesse tensed as they saw Antonio emerge from behind a group of people he had been speaking with, only to be stopped by a small group of women desiring his attention.

"There he is, Adam," Brennan leaned into the group.

Antonio was wearing a very expensive business suit with an unlit cigar in his hand. Absent were his dark tresses, now skillfully concealed beneath a bald-wig. Two beautifully attired women one on each arm, completed his ensemble.

"Very handsome," Shalimar observed. "I think he might look even better without hair."

Batman was not amused.

"Who's he supposed to be?" Emma asked with a little too much interest, Jesse thought, as they noticed him approaching them.

Adam stated flatly, "Lex Luthor."

"How do you know?" Jesse wondered.

"Trust me."

Antonio smiled wider and pointed to Brennan as he came up. "I knew I should've picked that clown."

"Lex Luthor seems to have been an appropriate choice." Adam got his attention.

"I'm flattered, Sir," he bowed his head slightly to Adam, "but I don't believe we've met."

"Butler," Adam shot back with a look that quietly inferred no formal introductions were really necessary, "Rhett Butler."

His adversary, seeming content with aliases, turned his attention to the women. "A pleasure to see you both again," he acknowledged Emma and Shalimar and then greeting Evie, he took her hand in his. "Enchanted, Miss Scarlet," he continued Adam's ploy, "I do hope the Luthor reputation isn't offensive to you." he said as he stared into her eyes.

"Not at all, Sir, I find it very…intriguing." She returned his stare.

"Excellent," he smiled and kissed her hand much to the dismay of the women on his arms. "If you will excuse me now, I have 'business' to attend to." Kissing her hand once again before releasing it and making eye contact with each of the men, he turned and strolled off in an air of utter confidence.

"That was interesting," Adam commented as Brennan scowled at him.

The music played slowly and people began dancing. "May I have the first dance, Miss Scarlet?" Adam extended his hand.

"I would be honored, Sir." The girls giggled then exchanged pleased glances as they saw Adam take Evie into his arms. Brennan and Jesse soon followed suit.

Adam held her right hand above his heart and put his right hand in the middle of her back, firmly holding her close to him. "I am the envy of every man here," he whispered in her ear as he pressed his cheek against hers.

After the dance was over they were in a group again as they noticed their hostess enter the Ball unannounced. Tori was dressed as an angel in a white chiffon, strapless gown with the slightest hint of gold dust sprinkled over it. Fine feather wings appeared folded against her back but rose to create a backdrop for her head. A ring of white flowers on her head and long white gloves finished her outfit. She stopped to speak to all the guests who crossed her path. She was playing the part of the perfect hostess.

The music continued and Mutant X kept changing partners so that all the guys got a chance to dance with and personally speak to all the girls. After a while they were all back to their original dates and enjoying a lovely waltz. Adam always insisted they all learn many skills to help them on any mission.

Evie suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Tori smiling. "May I cut in?" she asked.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 13_

Evie could hear the cunning in her voice and hesitated for a moment. Then she glanced at Adam who was smiling at Tori.

"Of course, Countess," she said as she stepped back from Adam.

"Please, call me Tori, and thank you."

Evie refused to let Tori stare her down and glared back before walking away. She went to stand with Brennan and Shalimar who were on one side of the room. Shalimar had seen what had just happened to remove Evie from Adam's arms. Evie was torn. Logic told her Adam believed they were old friends and he couldn't see what Tori was doing. Her instincts told her she was in trouble.

They were dancing and looking into each other's eyes. He was holding her close and whispering in her ear. Now she was putting her head on his shoulder. /_This is not going to be easy./_ Suddenly Evie felt a hand on her arm. She looked up to see Shalimar and Brennan smiling back at her.

"Hey, you ok?" Shal was smiling but had concern in her eyes. Her perceptions were sharper than everyone else's and she was a woman. She had seen the challenge and could see that Evie was rising to meet it.

Evie pulled her shoulders back and raised her head. "Of course. I'm fine. This is a wonderful Ball, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's been fun." Brennan could see from his male perspective that Evie was hurt and was glad to see she was determined to be strong. He didn't want to bring her down.

After the dance, Evie was grateful to see that Tori had been distracted by other guests. Adam came back to her and slipped his arm around her waist. She looked past him and saw Tori speaking to another couple but looking at her. With a slight bow of her head and a sly smile, Evie thanked Tori for her man back. Completely oblivious to the silent conversation, Adam looked at his pocket watch and then looked around for Jesse.

At the appropriate time, Jesse discreetly did his job and offered Emma another drink. "I love being on Superman's arm," she whispered as she took a sip.

_/Wow, this couldn't be any easier,/_ Jesse thought as he began his assignment. "You know, Lois Lane has always been Superman's one weakness," he whispered as he took some of her hair in his hand and leaned in to kiss it. "They never really tell you in the comic books, what goes through his mind every time he sees her."

"Really? And you know what that is?"

"Of course. I AM Superman. If you ask very nicely, maybe I'll tell you."

Emma gazed into his eyes then without warning pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Jesse opened his eyes looking over her shoulder and saw Adam glance at them with a knowing smile.

Adam saw Jesse pull away and whisper into Emma's ear. Lois Lane locked arms with Superman and they left the Ball.

"Evie, I have to leave for a little while. I want you to stay in this room where Brennan and Shalimar can see you." Adam tried to keep his voice requesting and not commanding.

"Ok but, why, Adam?"

"Because I don't want Zorro or Don Juan to run off with you?" he kissed her cheek lightly. "I'll be back soon."

Evie watched him walk through the doors then turned and happened to catch sight of the angel sweeping through a door on the opposite side of the room. Her mind raced with possible reasons but settled on only one. "I'm going to get some punch," she informed her friends and headed for the fountain.

As she got her drink, the beautiful ice sculpture took her attention and she didn't notice Lex Luthor come up behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Evie jumped. "Oh, My Dear Miss O'Hara, please forgive me for frightening you."

"That's alright, my mind was wandering."

"May I have this dance?" he asked as the music again called many to the middle of the room.

Brennan watched as Evie took his hand and he led her into his embrace. Shalimar stopped Brennan, as he was about to interfere again. "Leave her alone."

"It's not her I want to bother."

"He can't hurt her, Brenn, we're right here."

Antonio had properly introduced himself and was making small talk with Evie as he noticed her mind was not completely with him. In a read, he saw that she was wishing she could sit and play the piano. "I noticed, earlier today, you were standing near the piano. Do you know how to play?"

"Yes, actually. I've played since I was 5."

"Will you play something for us?"

Evie was shocked at the question, "Oh no, I couldn't just step in and play, not in front of all these people."

Antonio projected confidence to her and a willingness to please him. "Please, won't you reconsider? It would make me very happy."

She smiled and nodded her consent.

Just then Adam had appeared at Shalimar's side. "Where's Evie?" He followed her glance as she nodded toward the other side of the room. He immediately tensed at the sight of Evie being led on the arm of Antonio. He shot a glare at Brennan who simply pointed to the cat in front of him. Adam glared and his jaw set firm.

"Relax, Adam, she's fine," Shalimar smiled, ignorant of the men's thoughts, but knowing Evie was fighting for her man; a battle she wouldn't lose.

They watched as she approached the piano. The music stopped and in a moment began anew. A small crowd had gathered around to watch and listen as Evie played beautifully. Adam made his way slowly over and stopped a few feet behind her as he saw Antonio standing with his hands on Evie's bare shoulders. An all too familiar feeling began to resurface in Adam. He worked hard to suppress his jealousy once again.

When the piece was over, the assembly applauded. Adam was the first to speak. "That was wonderful." He glared at Antonio daring him to try and take what he would never get.

"Adam." Evie was startled to hear his voice.

"Thank you for granting my request to play, My Dear. Spending time with you has been the highlight of my evening." With that Antonio kissed her hand and backed into the crowd giving Adam a sly smile before disappearing.

After a few people complimented her, she rose and thanked the rightful piano player for the use of his instrument. She turned and silently took Adam's arm and left the Ball with Batman and Catwoman close behind.

"I think it has been a long night and we should all get some sleep," Adam stated on the way back to the cabins.

"Where are Jesse and Emma?" Shalimar wondered.

"Jesse took Emma back to her room a little while ago. He told me she had a very bad headache, so I came back to my cabin to get her something," Adam replied.

Surprised, Evie looked up and smiled.

Adam walked Evie to her door after they had said 'good night' to the other two. Evie stopped and looked into Adam's eyes. "You really only left to help Emma?"

"Of course. What else could have pulled me from your side tonight?" He smiled as he brushed the back of his hand gently against her cheek.

"Would you like to come in," she offered as she opened the door. He smiled and followed her, putting his hat and cane on a chair. He watched as she walked out onto her balcony, into the moonlight.

He stood behind her and put his hands gently on her shoulders. "Evie," she turned, "you were the most beautiful woman at the Ball tonight. I'm sorry I left you alone." She smiled and he kissed her. It began light but grew until she was in his full embrace. She had wanted this for so long that now she just allowed him to sweep her along with his passion. Adam felt her melt into his arms, tightening them around her, and deepened his kiss. /_Maybe the guys were right. Maybe she does love me./ _After an intensely romantic kiss, they moved apart, Adam looked deep into her eyes. /_Those eyes. Could she ever look at anyone else like this?/_ Suddenly the intensity of his emotions gave way to, /…_Antonio./_ Adam felt his anger rise at the thought of him touching Evie. He tried not to change the look of love he was giving her but Evie noticed. "Evie, I need to ask you to do something for me. I want you to try to stay away from Antonio Tigra."

As if splashed by a bucket of cold water, the starry-eyed look on Evie's face was gone and she stepped back, questioningly, returning his gaze. "I don't understand, Adam."

"Brennan doesn't trust him. I've learned to trust the instincts of the team. More often than not, their instincts prove to be right. If this guy is out for no good, perhaps on a revenge thing against Brennan, I don't want to see you hurt. I just want you to be on your guard and listen to your instincts. They'll most likely be right. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, Adam, I'll be careful."

"Good, I'll let you get some rest now." He kissed her lightly. "Good night, Evie."

"Good night, Adam." She just watched from her balcony as he walked through her room and out the door.

"Are my instincts right?" she asked no one, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 14_

_Cruise Day 2_

Having given everyone enough time to rest after their interesting first day, Adam called for a meeting. He had arranged to have breakfast for all set up in his room.

Evie had been the first to appear for breakfast. She determined to enjoy the cruise and not let this, rollercoaster Adam had her on, affect the fun that Emma and Shalimar had planned for them.

Emma woke up in her bed, alone. Her mind was clouded as she tried to remember how her night had ended. She remembered asking Superman to tell her all his 'secrets'. She also remembered changing into her new night shirt and seeing Jesse's reaction when she came out of the bathroom. She remembered him walking to her with his arms open. Then…it was all blank. She quickly got dressed and went to see Jesse. He explained that she had gotten dizzy and would have hit the floor if he hadn't caught her. He blamed it on the variety of drinks she had had at the Ball. He told her he put her in bed and stayed with her until she had fallen asleep. She seemed to buy the explanation, but not remembering made her feel uneasy. He told her coffee would help and took her to the meeting.

Shalimar woke up to see Brennan still asleep beside her. She was pleased to see that he looked relaxed after the stress of yesterday. She smiled as she remembered their evening. /_Brennan and Shalimar had gone into their rooms. After Brennan changed, he went to check on Shalimar to make sure she was safe. Once inside Brennan finally felt like he could let his guard down. He had appeared to enjoy the Ball but on the inside he was on full alert trying to watch out for his team. That had built up energy in his system that needed to be released. Shal had seen him watching the electricity sparkle in his hands. She'd sensed his tension all night, even though he had it well suppressed. She thought it was the fact that he was uncomfortable in tights. When she had begun to massage his shoulders, he pulled her onto his lap having another way of burning energy in mind./_ She got him up and they went to breakfast talking about what they might do later.

Adam briefed the team on his meeting with Tori from the day before. He had spent a good part of the night trying to formulate a convincing variation of the facts to give the girls. There had to be truth in the mix or Emma would pick up on it. He'd told Joe, ahead of time, that the facts were altered for the girls' sakes and filled him in on some parts of the real plan so as he served breakfast there would be no confusion. "As things stand now, I don't see that there's much to do but enjoy our day. Until the person in question makes their move, we just wait." Adam was convincing. "I want you all to make sure your rings are on at all times and tell someone if you're going to do something on your own."

"Hey Joe," Brennan smiled as he hit Jesse's shoulder, "didn't I see a gym on the floor plans?"

"Yes, it's on deck 2."

"Is there a Bball court?" Brennan continued as he saw the girls just roll their eyes, "What? We'll let you play if you want."

Joe answered smiling, "It has a full court and 2 half courts."

"Sounds fun, I'm in," smiled Jesse.

"Not us," Evie answered for the girls.

"You two wouldn't be any fun after we beat you, anyhow." Emma stated completely straight faced.

Shalimar had gone off in a corner to speak to Joe. Brennan was suspicious but couldn't hear anything until Joe moved away from her. "1 hour. No problem," was all he heard.

Shalimar returned, "Ready?" The other two got up and followed her to the door.

"Wait," called Brennan, "aren't you going to tell someone where you'll be?"

"We did," smiled Emma.

"We told each other," Evie declared.

Shalimar just blew the guys a kiss as she followed the girls out.

The guys played hard on the court for about an hour then decided to change and find Adam.

Adam spent his time talking to passengers and discreetly snooping around. He found out that many people were on this cruise for business with Antonio. From piecing together conversations, he determined that for most of today and tomorrow Antonio would be in business meetings with various people. That allowed Adam to relax a little and begin to enjoy himself.

"Do you know where the girls are?" he asked. Neither did. "Let's go find them."

After wandering on deck they spotted Joe and inquired of him. He turned and pointed to an area where they saw three men working over massage tables. As they approached they recognized the partially towel covered figures of their girls face down and looking very relaxed. Brennan whispered to Jesse and Adam and waved for Joe. Following instruction, Joe went and spoke to the three men massaging the girls. Each leaned down to speak to their sleepy clients and excused themselves for a moment. Brennan, Jesse and Adam quickly moved into their places and oiled their hands. They began expertly massaging.

Shalimar was the first to notice a difference. She had sensed Brennan's approach immediately but wanted to see what he was going to do. Smiling she said, "Mm, that feels great, Brenn, don't stop."

Emma's eyes opened when she picked up Jesse's excitement and felt his familiar hands.

Evie was the only one shocked at what Shalimar had said. She had felt the change in the touch of the man now massaging her back. She tensed and was afraid to move. /_It can't be. I don't dare hope./_ She saw Emma's eyes flash at her and she immediately saw the image of Adam, as Emma saw him, smiling down at her.

Adam could feel Evie's muscles relax and soften under his touch as he continued his caresses.

The rest of the day was spent on fun in the sun and a Hawaiian Luau. Mutant X gave the appearance of being on vacation but was ready to go back on duty in a moment's notice.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 15_

_Cruise Day 3_

It was Adam who was almost mauled many times over as he went to each door to wake his team at what, to them, seemed like an ungodly hour after their night of dancing under the stars. At this morning's meeting, Adam informed everyone that the vacation was over, at least in part. He wanted them all to spend the better part of the morning working out. They weren't to allow themselves to lose their edge. After refueling at the poolside brunch, they were to team up and search the ship. Joe had secured pass keys from housekeeping for them, along with deck layouts and cabin assignments. If anything was to go down, Adam wanted everyone to be ready for it. After that, the night would be their own.

All had gone as planned. Because of the small number of passengers on board, the lower 2 passenger decks were empty and easy to search. The lowest one being used, deck 3 had only 3 cabins listed as being occupied. The empty parts were searched but then a terrible storm hit. The rain began late afternoon and forced all passengers to indoor activities. Searching had to stop until another time. The team regrouped and reported.

The storm had intensified and thunder began to peal in the distance. Shalimar's sensitive feral hearing made the storm sound closer than it actually was. As the storm really got closer and the claps of thunder became louder, Shalimar became more uneasy.

Brennan knew her reactions to these kinds of storms and thought of taking her to the night club on board. He hoped the loud music would drown out the thunder. It had for most people but Shalimar still jumped at the loud ones. By 11 o'clock, she was unnerved and about to snap. They all left the club and went to try to get some sleep. Shalimar clung to Brennan the whole way back to the cabin. Each time thunder sounded, she dug her nails into his arm as she held tighter.

"Go on guys, I've got to get her settled in," Brennan said as he took Shalimar into her cabin. He let her change and tucked her in bed. She was exhausted. He kissed her good night and turned to leave.

Just then thunder clapped and Shal jumped for the hundredth time. "Please, Brennan, don't leave me tonight,"

He hated to see her like this. "Let me get changed and I'll be right back," he smiled and kissed her.

Five minutes later Brennan was back and found her curled into a trembling ball under her sheets. He climbed under the sheets with her and let her curl against him. His strong hold seemed to calm her enough to let her fall asleep.

About 1 AM the storm got worse. The ship began to slightly list as the sound of the waves could be heard crashing against the hull. Lightning and thunder was coming fast and furious. Shalimar was losing her fight to not scream with every bolt. "Please, Brennan, do something," she begged. "I can't stand any more." Shalimar was trembling furiously and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Adam," Brennan called into his com link. His voice was controlled but urgent. "Adam, please wake up."

"Brennan, I'm here. What's happened?"

"Adam, it's the storm. Shalimar's feral side is going crazy. I can't calm her down. Can you do anything for her?"

"Tell me where you are Brenn and I'll be right there," Adam said as he was already out of bed and heading for his med kit.

"Shal's cabin. Adam, hurry."

Brennan rushed to the door when Adam knocked. "I can't even hold her still anymore."

Adam saw how violently she was shaking and how she reacted to the next bolt. "I'm surprised you were able to hold out this long. Try to hold her still while I give her this." He produced a needle and tried to inject her quickly before the next clap of thunder would send her out of Brennan's control. "There, that should take affect in a few seconds." He watched as Shalimar began to relax. Her feral eyes soon turned back to brown and she was able to speak again.

"Thank you, Adam," was all she got out before her eyes finally closed from exhaustion.

"I'm sorry to have gotten you up."

"That's ok. The sedative I gave her will keep her out for at least 6 hours. She'll be fine."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to stay in here, anyway, just in case."

Adam watched as Brennan slid in bed lifting Shalimar into his arms. He knew Brennan's protective nature wouldn't let him be anywhere else right now. He smiled and turned the light out as he left.

In the dimly lit hall, he saw Jesse stumbling half asleep to Emma's door. "What's wrong, Jess."

"Emma can't sleep with the storm so she asked me to stay with her."

"It is a bad storm. I guess being at sea makes it worse. I just had to sedate Shalimar."

"Is she ok?"

"She will be. Let me go in with you and check on Emma, too."

Emma opened the door before Jesse had a chance to knock.

At the next clap, she raced for her bed and put the pillow over her head.

Jesse pulled her into his arms as he got into bed. "Hey, it's not that bad. It's only noise."

Emma looked at him with tears rolling down her face. "It's not the noise. It's all the people on board. Their fear is running so high right now, I can't block it. It feels as if I'm getting hit with bricks every time thunder strikes."

Adam put his med kit on the table and pulled out another syringe. "You better let me sedate you, too, or the whole team will be useless tomorrow."

"Me, too?" Emma questioned.

"I just was in to see our resident wildcat." Adam smiled as he injected her arm.

He kissed her head, "Goodnight." He smiled as he watched these two replay the same scene from the other room.

As he got out into the hall this time, he decided he had better check on Evie, since the storm showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. He gently knocked on the door. Evie opened and weakly smiled at Adam. "I was in to see the others because of the storm and I thought I had better check on you, too."

"That's very nice of you, Adam, but I'm fine," she moved aside to let him enter. "Are the girls ok?"

"They are now. I had to sedate them both to get them to relax. Are you sure you can…" The next clap came and Evie jumped into Adam's arms and buried her face in his shoulder. After the noise died down she was embarrassed and tried to move away but Adam wouldn't release his hold on her. She looked up into his eyes and he slowly leaned in and kissed her for long moments before he moved back slightly.

"I'm sorry," Evie said, still embarrassed. "This storm does have me frightened but I don't think I need to be sedated."

He looked into her eyes and thought he saw that little girl, from so many months before, scared, shy and unsure, as he felt her arms tighten around him. "Would you like me to stay and hold you until you fall asleep?" Another clap sent her head back down to his shoulder.

When it was over she answered taking a deep breath and daring to step out onto a limb, "Yes, but not just until I fall asleep." When she finally looked up she found he was just lovingly looking at her. He held her tight and kissed her before leading her over to her bed. She got in and moved for him but looked up when he didn't sit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Adam."

He smiled as in his mind this scene had now played a third time. He held her close as she laid her head on his chest. She never heard the next thunder strike. His embrace was so comfortable she had fallen asleep. He smiled, kissed her hair and turned out the light.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 16_

_Cruise Day 4_

By morning the sun was shining brightly and the crew had the decks cleared and ready for use. Each of the girls woke up rested and smiling only to realize they were alone in their cabins. Adam had awakened the men and requested an early meeting with Joe. He just wanted to make sure everyone was up to speed on the plan for the day and to see if there had been any developments he might not have wanted the girls to know about. Joe informed them that those three cabins on deck 3 were always guarded. No room service or housekeeping was allowed on the deck at all. Meals for two people were delivered regularly in an empty elevator. The guards worked in shifts and the hall was never left empty.

"You two, take care of those rooms. I'll send the girls to search on the other side of the ship." Adam didn't want the girls to get too much information too soon and he knew these rooms must be significant.

"Anna is probably in one of those rooms." Joe informed them. "I can't get near them."

"We'll get to her and find a way to get her out," Adam said as he put a sympathetic hand on Joe's shoulder.

By the time the girls arrived, the guys had their acts together.

"You left me," Shalimar pouted as she approached Brennan.

"I slept so well in your arms that I woke up raring to go," he kissed her.

Before Emma could say anything that Jesse would have to answer to, he decided he would ride on Brennan's coat tails. "Yeah, I just love a good thunderstorm," he smiled and kissed Emma before she got the chance to react.

Evie didn't say anything. She only glanced at Adam for a moment when she entered and then looked away. Adam assumed she thought no one knew and she was too embarrassed to reveal that he'd stayed in her bed.

Adam told everyone he wanted them to work out again. After brunch they were to continue the search of the ship. After yesterday, there wasn't much left to search. The girls got their assignment and started off. They wanted to finish so they could get back to their fun. There was a pool with a high diving platform Shalimar was waiting to try out.

Jesse and Brennan made their way quickly toward those specific cabins, which were their objective for the day. Peeking from around a corner, they could see 2 guards on duty seated between the three doors they needed to enter.

"How are we going to do this?" Brennan was trying to come up with a plan.

"We could take them out before they knew what hit them." Jesse offered.

"But that might alert Tony. We want him to make the first move, not be on the defensive."

Checking the cabin layout, Jesse put his hand on one wall, "There's always this," he began to phase it, giving Brennan his plan. "After you."

Brennan smiled as he lightly tapped Jesse's shoulder and disappeared through the wall, with Jesse following right behind. They found themselves in a dark cabin they knew was to be empty. "There are three empty cabins to go through," Jesse whispered. "This is one." They proceeded through the next and entered the third in silence. "Ready?"

"Can you go just far enough to see inside before anyone would see you?" Brennan wanted to have some idea what he was dealing with before they walked into something that would cause them to blow the plan.

"No problem," Jesse smiled. "Be right back." The wall phased as Jesse leaned into it and after a moment leaned back. "There's someone on the bed hooked up to what look like IVs and a vital stat monitor. Otherwise it's empty."

Nodding, "Let's go." Brennan again took the lead. Carefully making his way to the bedside he found a beautiful young woman with long light brown hair arranged over her shoulders. She was obviously clothed in a modest night shirt and covered to the waist with the bed sheet. "This must be Anna."

Jesse had gone to the equipment to determine exactly what was being done to her. "This is all just monitoring her vitals; heart rate, respiration even brain function." He flipped open a chart he found on a side table. "The IVs are liquid nutrition and a sedative."

They watched for a moment as she began to tremble slightly and contort her face as in pain. The monitors were silently registering changes. It lasted for a moment and then stopped. She looked at rest again. "Tony." Brennan spat his name. Looking around he noticed the room had another single bed and additional monitoring equipment beside it. "For Emma," he said softly as he watched Jesse's eyes flare with rage at the notion. "Let's keep going," he turned and stopped at the next wall.

Repeating his previous performance, Jesse peeked through and informed Brennan of his findings. "This room is being used by someone, a woman by the looks of things. I could hear the shower just turn on."

"Good, come on." Brennan again took the lead. As they passed through the room, they noticed boxes of extra medical supplies and equipment. They proceeded quickly and quietly to the far wall.

Again Jesse did his job but had a confused look on his face as he returned this time. "What is it, Jess?"

"There's an older woman in this room. It looks as if she fell asleep reading in the recliner. She's alone."

Brennan's heart jumped as a face flashed in his mind. "Go, Go."

Jesse quickly accommodated. Inside looked like any other passenger occupied room. Brennan walked slowly over to the sleeping figure and silently knelt in front of her. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked into the sleeping face of the one woman he held as dear as his mother. Jesse stood quietly behind him and nodded as Brennan looked to him to proceed. Very gently he put his hand over hers and whispered, "Grandma Rosie…Grandma Rosie." He watched as she slowly blinked her eyes open.

She smiled as she opened her arms to him, "Brennan, my little lightning rod. I knew you would find me."

He immediately leaned into her embrace as the years disappeared and he felt the love he had kept in his heart. After a few moments, he backed away and held her hands in his.

"Are you alright? He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Brennan began to harden at the thought.

"No, no. I'm fine. Antonio makes sure I'm well taken care of. He comes to talk to me often, and tells me the things that are on his mind." She looked up and reached a loving hand to the man behind him. "You must be Jesse." She saw him smile as he took her hand and knelt next to Brennan. She looked intently at him for a moment. "Your eyes reveal a good heart. I'm glad you're Brennan's friend."

He smiled all the more, feeling her love toward him, just as Brennan had described before.

Then her smile left her face as she again spoke to Brennan. "You and your friends are in danger."

"I know, but we have to get you out of here," he started to rise but stopped as she immediately put her hand on his shoulder.

"No. I can't leave yet. You must listen to me. After you left, Antonio got worse. He would not listen to anything I told him. When his mother died, he came to me crying. I thought that he would finally change. As I was holding him and stroking his hair, I found he was taking comfort from me but not by what I was doing or saying. He was using his powers to draw it from within me. When he realized what he had done, he sat up quickly and I saw his eyes change as he was thinking. He purposefully hugged me to try again. When he left, I knew there was no longer any hope for him." She stopped for a moment as Brennan wiped the tear that had escaped her. "Now he keeps me close to him so he can take the goodness he needs to deceive people. He wields my love like a weapon." Putting a hand on Brennan's face she said, "He hates you. It is giving him added pleasure that his plan to take and use your friends will hurt you. You have to find a way to stop him."

"We will, I promise. But I can't just leave you here."

"I'll be fine. He needs me or he'll become wild and unpredictable making him even more dangerous to everyone around him. He's after your friend Emma first, today." She noticed Jesse wince at the idea. "I'm sorry," she told Jesse, "I know that he only wants her mental abilities. He won't hurt her physically and he believes that what he'll do, she's strong enough to handle."

"She is," Jesse said, as much to convince himself as Grandma Rosie.

"And we'll help her," Brennan added. "We've already been warned and have part of a plan in motion, but the girls don't know so when he takes them he can't read it from them."

"Go now, I will do what I can to try to soften him to your friends." She pulled Jesse into a hug and then turned to Brennan. "I want you to know how pleased I am to see how you've grown. I always knew you would be alright." She hugged and kissed him.

The men stood up to leave the way they came. Before Brennan disappeared through the wall he turned, "I'll be back for you, when this is over."

"I know you will. Please be careful," she smiled as he turned to go.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 17_

When the guys got back to Adam, they found out the girls had already been there and were in their cabins getting ready for dinner. Sneaking around the ship had taken a little longer than everyone had planned.

Adam had called for drinks to be delivered so he could get Joe to come in. As they waited, Brennan told Adam what they had found and about their conversation with Grandma Rosie.

Meanwhile, Emma started to get a headache as she was dressing for dinner. She went to see Shalimar who was helping Evie pick just the right dress to turn Adam's head tonight. "All the emotions from the storm have left me with a bit of a headache. I think I'm going to meditate for a little, to try and clear my head. I'll try to find a nice quiet spot and then join you in about an hour. I don't want to let this ruin our fun."

"Ok, we'll tell Adam," Shalimar nodded, as she turned back to the dresses that were scattered on the bed.

Emma walked toward the stern of the ship, hoping that most people would be going to their cabins to dress for dinner. As she turned one corner, she saw Antonio escorting a young woman. /_Probably from the pool,/_ she thought by their attire. She tried to read him as he got closer and only got the same peaceful emotions as a few days ago. /_Why doesn't Brennan want to believe this guy has changed?/ _she wondered. She smiled politely at the couple as they passed. After only a moment she turned when she thought she heard him call her name. She saw their backs as they continued down the hall. Emma shook it off as a mistake and kept walking. A few seconds later she heard it again and realized that she was _hearing_ it in her head. Confused she turned and saw Antonio standing a few feet in front of her, his female companion conspicuously missing.

"What? Shocked, My Dear? Didn't your trusted leader, Adam, tell you I was psionic?" He needed his powers only to confirm from her mind what her face was saying. "You really had no idea? Well, perhaps I underestimated the good doctor. I'll be sure not to do that again." He was holding Emma firmly by the arms. By the time she was able to react, he had instilled in her mind a willingness to be with him. Kissing her hand, he led her down to the elevator and to the cabin where she would be prepared to become his most effective weapon.

Back at Adam's cabin, Joe came in with the drinks.

"We found Anna," Jesse informed him. He could see Joe lose some of the cool he'd been displaying since they met him. "She looked well cared for, but she was evidently being kept unconscious."

"Grandma Rosie said Emma was next. Tony's going to try to get her today," stated Brennan.

Adam put his hand on Jesse's shoulder as he spoke. "We have to let him take her and then give her some time while we help her block his sends. But we need to make it look like we didn't want it to happen. We'll have to get in his face but I don't want him to be able to read us." Adam turned to Joe. "Would you be able to block our minds while we're with him?"

"Yes, as long as I'm within a certain range."

"Good, stay close but try not to be seen. We don't know when this will go down and we'll have to do some quick explaining to Shalimar. Don't block her," he looked at Joe then back to the others, "I want him to feel as if he can still get into her head. He won't try to take her with all of us there. I've already come up with a story for her so let me do the talking, although she'll probably be the angriest with you," he nodded to Brennan.

"Yeah, I wonder how long it'll take her to forgive me."

Adam gave him a sympathetic smile and added, "For them to forgive all of us."

Just then a knock came on the door. Adam took a deep breath and opened it knowing the girls were back and ready for fun. "Isn't Emma coming?" he asked, hoping she was still busy in her cabin.

"No, she'll catch up with us later," Shalimar answered over her shoulder as she walked over to kiss Brennan.

Evie continued, seeing Shal was otherwise occupied for further explanation. "Emma came and told us she had a headache and wanted to find a quiet place to meditate for a while. She said it was probably caused by all the emotions from the storm last night."

Jesse stood quickly and caused Shalimar to frown when she began to feel the tension in the room rise. "What's going on, Adam?" worry started to creep into her voice.

Adam made a motion for her to wait as he was about to speak into his com ring. "Emma. - Emma." /_One more time/ _he thought, "Emma!" He made eye contact with each of the three men in the room.

"Adam?" Evie could see the worry in his eyes.

Shalimar had already started to cross the room, "What the hell's going on?"

"Emma's been taken." Adam got ready for his story.

"Taken?" Evie was shocked.

"What? Who would want to take Emma?" Shalimar was beginning to rage.

"Shalimar, sit down. I'll tell you what we know so far." Adam reached for Evie to come and sit on the sofa but Shal was still standing. "Sit down, please."

Brennan reached over but winced when he tried to touch her arm and she pulled away from him.

Staring the guys down, she finally sat.

"When I had the chance to talk to Tori that first day, she told me that it was Antonio who was threatening her. He had also kidnapped her daughter, Anna. He is collecting new mutants for an experiment, primarily women because he'd rather charm them than fight them. According to Tori, he knew about all of your abilities." Adam turned to Evie. "The only one he didn't know about was you, probably because you haven't used your abilities much before joining us." Turning back to face Shal's wrath, he continued, "We had to wait for him to make his move. Because of his preference not to fight, I wagered he would get to Emma first and you would be here to help bring him down and rescue both her and Anna."

Shalimar stood and controlled herself as best she could but she was losing ground fast. "You knew he was going to be after us and you didn't warn us. You all knew?" She turned to meet Brennan's eyes hoping Adam was the only conspirator. As he tried to apologize with his gaze he only saw her become more enraged.

She turned quickly on Jesse, flashing her eyes at him. "How could you let him take her knowing he was going to experiment on her?"

Jesse couldn't take the rejection from Shalimar. They shared a bond unlike anyone else on the team. He knew she would understand later and forgive them for not including her, but right now he snapped. Jesse bolted up from his chair and got right in her face. "Don't you dare accuse me of that! Do you think that I would have agreed to this if I didn't completely believe I would get her back safely? I would never agree to put her or you in any danger I thought we couldn't control!"

His unexpected reaction shocked everyone, including himself, but he just stood there staring her down. He must have been able to get through to her sense of reason because she backed down instead of drop kicking him through the wall and into the hall, which is what he and everyone else had been expecting. She quietly sat down asking as she looked at the ground, "So what do we do now?"

After looking at everyone, Adam spoke. "We find Antonio. Joe, do you know what his schedule is today?"

Looking at his watch, Joe replied, "Yes, he's to be in a meeting in Conference Room B in 10 minutes."

"Good, let's see if we can _interfere_ with his schedule. We can't just take him out yet," looking directly at Shalimar, "I want to let him know he won't get away with anything."

"But, Adam-," Shalimar began to protest.

"Look," he interrupted her in a tone of voice she knew she had better heed, "I knew you were going to be angry, but this is the plan we came up with. There was no other way. After all these years you should be able to trust me." Trying to soften a little, he added, "We searched the ship. There are no labs aboard. He is only collecting people now. He can't get away from us. We **will** bring him down but not in front of all these passengers." He tried to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Adam was pleased to see that she tensed but didn't pull away. "Ok, let's go."

Joe led the remaining team members to the hall leading up to Conference Room B. He then tucked himself into an alcove created by a design in the floor plan for that deck. Mutant X saw Antonio enter alone through a set of double doors at the end of the corridor. Adam took point as Brennan and Jesse flanked him on either side. Shalimar stood a few feet behind Adam and Evie 10 feet further. Antonio had been ready for this. Confidently he strode up to meet their imposing presence. "Adam, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Where is she, Tony?" Brennan stole his attention.

"What's the matter, Brennan, lose someone?" Antonio remarked snidely.

"Drop the pretenses, Antonio. We know you took Emma." Adam was determined to keep control.

"Why not? In a couple of days it won't matter anyway. I know the lovely Countess has told you about my plans. But you can't stop me, and you'll never find Emma or Anna. I've decided to keep them both."

Brennan and Jesse were about to lunge forward when Adam stretched out both his arms across their chests. People had begun to come into the hall to go to the conference room. Adam took a step closer to Antonio, glared at him and stated calmly with an eerie undertone to his voice, "We're going to stop you. We'll find the girls and we'll take them from you. You've cornered yourself, Antonio. There's no way off this ship…not without a fight."

Undaunted by Adam's assurances, Antonio remained arrogant, "Interesting, I can't read you, three. But Shalimar and Evie… really, Adam, you should teach them better control of their minds. You never know when someone might come by and take them over." Over confident and strutting like a peacock, he turned and entered the conference room.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 18_

Back in Adam's room, Shalimar paced the floor like a caged lion. Evie sat on the arm of Jesse's chair with her arm comfortingly around him. Brennan still did not dare speak to Shal. He could only watch her pace. Adam spoke with Joe who then left the cabin. Turning to the team, Adam filled them in, "Joe is going to have dinner brought up to us here. He's also going to check with his team on board to find out what they may have seen today." After we eat, I think we should turn in early. With the storm last night and now this, I want to make sure we're all rested and not burning out." Everyone remained silent, not really knowing what to say.

Within 15 minutes several carts were brought in with a variety of food of every course. Even their private banquet didn't do much to raise everyone's spirits.

After sending dinner, Joe returned to his cabin to carry out the mission Adam had given him. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. Focusing his mind on the image of the woman he knew as Emma, he was able to mentally race through the ship like a missile searching for its target. He knew they both were very powerful psionics and he would be able to discern her mind easily. After only a few moments of searching he felt the now familiar presence of this kind, yet strong woman. _At first, all he could see was white everywhere. A sound broke into the sterile scene. It was a small voice whimpering. As he drew closer, he saw Emma sitting, clutching her knees to her chests. _

_She was scared and confused. When she saw him, she started to back away. _

_~~Emma, it's ok.~~_

_A figure began to speak to her but she couldn't make out who it was. She began to tremble and cry. _

_Trying his best to calm her, he continued softly,_ _~~Emma, don't be afraid. It's ok. I'm here to help you. I promise I won't hurt you.~~_

_~~Who…who are you?~~_ _she asked between the tears._

_~~You know who I am. Focus on my voice. You'll recognize it and then be able to see me clearly.~~_ _He could see she was trying so he continued._ _~~I know you're afraid, but you have to be able to see me clearly so I can help you.~~ He felt she was getting close. _

_Emma stood up and began to move closer to him. _

_~~That's it. Focus. You can do it, Emma. I know you can.~~_

_Suddenly, she could see him clearly and ran to him. ~~Joe? How can this be? How can you be in my mind?~~_

_~~I'm a very strong psionic, like you are. Adam sent me to help you.~~_

_~~It's Antonio. He, somehow, convinced me to follow him.~~_ _Finally able to think clearly, her eyes widened with realization._ _~~He must be psionic. You have to tell Adam.~~_

_~~Relax, Emma. We know he is. Adam sent me to make contact with you; to fill you in so you wouldn't feel alone. You have to listen to me.~~ Joe looked around and made a few determinations. ~~It doesn't look like he's started yet; but he will, soon.~~ Emma looked completely confused. Joe continued and gave Emma the basics about Antonio and what he was going to be doing to her. _

_Emma was shocked but seemed to have a few light bulbs go on for herself._ _~~That's why my reading of him was so in contrast to Brennan's explanations. If you're here, then Adam must have known and must have a plan.~~_

_~~That's right. First, you have to prepare yourself for the evil he's going to send you. Antonio knows you're able to handle it. That's why he picked you. You're the only one who can fully control your mind, though. All the other psionics he's used, have not been able to think for themselves and combat the evil. They all died within a year of his abuse. He expects you to survive but not fight back. He's so preoccupied with what he wants that it hasn't occurred to him that you may be even stronger than he thinks. You have to be able to capture and control what he sends you or it'll control you, which is what he expects.~~_ _Joe could see that Emma was trying to process all that he was telling her._ _~~I'll be able to help you. After he begins, I'll come back to help strengthen you if you need it and relay information to Adam. Antonio doesn't know about me so I can block him. He won't know I'm here. Do you understand?~~_

_~~Yeah, I think so. I've picked up on the evil in others before. I think I'll be all right.~~_

_~~Good. If you do get scared, remember to focus on those you love. That'll give you strength.~~ Joe took one hand in his. ~~I need to ask you a small favor for myself.~~_ _Joe hesitated as Emma's face now shone with concern for him. ~~The psionic he's now using is Anna Morrow.~~_

_~~The Countess' daughter?~~_

_~~Yes. If you should wake up and see her before Antonio begins to use you, could you try to retain an image for me? I need to see for myself that she's ok. Her powers aren't very strong so I can't link with her myself while Antonio has her.~~_

_Emma's heart almost broke for the ache she now felt from Joe._ _~~Joe, does she know you love her?~~_ _she asked softly._

_~~Yes. The day he took her, I was going to ask her to marry me. That was 4 months ago.~~_ _Joe looked away from Emma for the first time since he got there._

_Emma held both his hands in hers,_ _~~I'll do my best.~~_

_Looking back up at her, he conveyed his appreciation, ~~Thank you. I have to go now but I'll be back. Do you have a message for Adam?~~_

_~~Just tell them, I'm ok for now. And, Joe, thank you.~~_

_He smiled at her and turned to go._ He opened his eyes, left his room and went to find Adam.

Joe arrived just as everyone was finishing dinner. "My people have reported that Antonio visits those 3 lower cabins with growing frequency but he doesn't actually sleep there. He sleeps and entertains visitors in his cabin directly above those."

"And Emma?" Shalimar was impatient.

Joe stopped to look at Adam who just nodded his permission to continue.

"Emma's fine."

"How do you know?" asked Evie.

"While you were having dinner, I went to my cabin to contact her." He could see the questions on the faces of the women in front of him so he explained. "I'm a psionic. After having been around her for the first three days of the cruise, I was familiar enough with her to be able to find her mind on board."

"Is she ok?" was Jesse's only concern.

"Yes, actually that was her message for you. Antonio hadn't linked with her yet. I was able to speak with her and explain everything. She's a very strong woman." He could see the relief and gratitude in Jesse's eyes. "She'll be ready for him. I told her I'd be back to help her and that I'd be able to relay messages."

"How can you link to her like that?" Shalimar was not sure what to think at this point.

"Joe's psionic abilities are as advanced and as powerful as Emma's. He can speak to her as easily as I can speak to you." Adam explained.

"If you're that powerful why can't you stop Antonio from hurting her?" Shalimar's question seemed accusing but under the circumstances, Joe understood.

"I can block him from getting into anyone's mind, but I can't stop him permanently."

"That's why we need to follow this thing through and stop him for good," added Adam.

"So what's our next step, Adam?" Jesse asked quietly.

"We have to get some rest. Our next move will present itself. When it does, I want us to be physically ready to handle it."

Adam thanked Joe and watched as his room emptied in silence. Only Evie remained where she had been, on the arm of the chair Jesse now left empty.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 19_

Turning to find her gazing at him, Adam could see the concern in her eyes. "Don't worry, Evie, I won't let anything happen to Emma."

"I know that, Adam. I'm sure you're doing everything you can. I believe Emma knows that, too. That's not why I'm still here." She stood and began to walk toward him.

There was silence as he watched her approach, not really sure what she would say next.

She put her hands on his shoulders, "I want to make sure you believe that, yourself." She put her arms around him and pulled him into a warm, reassuring embrace. As she held him, she could feel the tension in his neck and shoulders release. She was content to just hold him for as long as he needed.

Adam responded to her embrace and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and back. Dropping his chin to her shoulder he just stood there._ /She believes in me. She always knows just what I need. Her arms feel so good I could melt right into her./ _He remained in her arms for a long moment and then pulled back slightly. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Adam, I," Evie hesitated to say what she really wanted to tell him. "I had better get to sleep." She lowered her arms and stepped back only to be pulled tight against his body.

He looked into her eyes for a moment and put his hand behind her head. Slowly he brought her toward him, gazing into her eyes until they closed. He brushed his lips against hers and then, in a final release of all the tension he felt, he kissed her passionately. When he, at last, released her, she looked down and smiled. "Good night, Adam."

He watched as she left his cabin and the door closed behind her. /_How is it, I can kiss her like that and feel her love, yet I'm afraid to verbalize it and risk rejection?/_ He just walked over to his balcony door and stared out at the ocean.

Out in the hall, Evie strolled slowly to her door relishing the feel of his arms she still had and the taste of his lips on hers. As she was about to unlock her door the Countess came around the corner holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She was wearing a sea foam green silk nightgown set.

Noticing Evie as she approached Adam's door she smiled slyly and knocked on the door.

Evie opened her door but found herself standing in the doorway hoping against hope that Adam wouldn't answer it. He did.

"Adam, I thought we could share a drink and reminisce," Evie heard her say. Tori's speech seemed slurred. Before Adam could react, Tori put her arms around his neck and kissed him, turning him slightly so she could see, over his shoulder, the reaction of her rival for Adam's affections.

"Come in, Tori," Adam led her in and closed the door.

Evie's heart sank.

"Tori, what's going on?" Adam was concerned.

Tori put the items on the table and turned to eye Adam in a way that made him feel most uncomfortable. "You know, I really wanted you all those years ago." She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "I had great plans for the night after Bobby's wedding. But you just wanted to be friends." Tori leaned against him kissing his neck. "Can't we change that now?" she asked in between kisses.

Adam reached up for her arms and gently pushed her back from him. He looked into her eyes and could see she was not completely in control of her emotions. "Tori, you know I love you, but not like that. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? You were never a drinker, Tor. Why did you do this?" He could see her amorous advances cease as she slumped and almost fell. Adam caught her, helped her to a chair and knelt in front of her. "Tori, why?"

Tears began silently streaming down her face as she seemed to be staring into the air between them. "Antonio came to see me. He said he had gotten Emma but he wasn't going to let Anna go. He decided he could accomplish more if he used both of them." Exaggerated sobs from the stress mixed with the champagne now broke loose. "Oh, Adam, what am I going to do? She's all I have."

"Don't worry, Tori. I promise I'll get her back for you," Adam said as he held her hand and gently stroked her shoulder.

His voice and touch seemed to stop the tears and the subtle effects of the alcohol were apparent again. She smiled as Adam kissed her hand and helped her to stand but when she tried to walk she stumbled into him. He lifted her into his arms as she put her head against his shoulder. As they passed through his door she was giggling as she snuggled against his neck.

Evie had heard her voice in the hall and peeked out the door, with hopes that Adam had refused her advances and was sending her on her way. She froze when she saw Tori in Adam's arms.

"Where are you taking me?" Tori's voice was slurred but audible.

"Back to your cabin, to bed." Adam said calmly.

"You do love me, don't you?" Tori began to kiss his neck again.

"Yes, I love you very much, Tori" Adam was too far down the hall to hear the shattering of Evie's heart.

Closing her door, she began to see images in her head of the two of them wrapped in each others arms. She couldn't stand it anymore and felt like she was going to die of suffocation. She had to get out. She had to be able to breathe. Stepping out into the hall and checking to make sure they had rounded the corner, she ran off in the opposite direction. With tears burning her cheeks, she didn't stop until she was out on deck. Standing against the rail and looking into the water, she felt the ocean breeze but realized she was not getting cold. She couldn't feel much of anything except hurt and rejection. /_I tried to fight her. I tried to make Adam love me. I couldn't do it. I'm not a strong enough woman for him./_ As she stood there crying, Evie didn't notice the stranger appear from the shadows.

"You shouldn't think like that."

Evie jumped as she turned to see Antonio approaching her with a knowing smile. She gasped and stepped back only to find the rail blocking her escape.

"Adam doesn't deserve you." He moved closer. "You're a beautiful woman." He noticed her stiffen as he reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Come with me, and I'll make you forget all about Adam."

She tried to get away but he grabbed her face in his hands and began to read her as she struggled against his hold. "You are a very strong woman," he said as she tried to clear her mind and block his intrusion. But her emotional state left little challenge for him to overcome. He worked his evil persuasion on her and she immediately stopped struggling. "What's this? Oh, you're full of surprises." He smiled at his discovery of her hidden abilities as he stepped back and took her submitting arm in his.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 20_

_Cruise Day 5_

No one had really gotten a restful night's sleep. Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar had all found their way to the gym to try to train and release the anxiety that sleep failed to take from them.

Brennan came up to Shalimar, as she was finishing up a jog on a treadmill. "Shalimar, can we talk for a minute?" He wasn't completely sure what her reaction would be.

She just looked down. "Yeah, sure, Brenn."

He began hesitantly, "I just wanted to apologize for having to keep you in the dark. We all knew you were going to be the one most mad at us. We didn't have any other options. If Tony got to you and read any plans we made, they'd be useless. You understand, don't you?" He tried to look into her eyes but she would only stare at the floor.

After a long silence, she looked up at him. "I do understand, Brenn. I just felt like I wasn't trusted and it hurt to think _you_ wouldn't trust me."

He moved closer to her for the first time in almost 16 hours. "Shalimar, I trust you with my entire world. Please forgive me for hurting you. I love you and I only want to protect you." He held her close now and looked deeply into her eyes. The long, loving kiss she gave him let him know down in his heart that he was forgiven.

When she moved away she looked over to a young man pumping iron. A young man she would die for before she would hurt him. Now it was her turn to apologize. Brennan followed her as she went closer to Jesse but stayed back to give them a minute.

"Jesse, I need to apologize for accusing you, yesterday. I know how much you love Emma. I was so mad for not being filled in; I just raged. Please forgive me."

Jesse stood up and gave her that cute smile, full of boyish charm. "I know you were just mad and wouldn't really believe what you said. I'm sorry I got in your face, too. I knew we had to let her go, and I know we'll get her back, but it's still hard. Come here." He pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jess."

Brennan came up next to them, "Boy, I'm glad that tension's gone."

Yeah, me, too," said Shalimar as she held her arms around both of them. "Let's go see if Adam has come up with anything yet."

Adam was speaking with Joe when the three had finally returned. He noticed immediately the tension that had been between them was gone. He was proud of his team for their maturity as well as their abilities.

"Where's Evie?" Adam asked.

"I thought she'd be here," said Brennan.

Not having noticed before from being so conscious of her own anxiety, Shalimar realized, "She never did come to train."

Now becoming more concerned, Adam raised his ring to speak. "Evie…Evie, are you awake?" Beginning to panic, he turned to Joe. "Your passkey?" Adam held out his hand as Joe immediately turned it over. They all followed Adam as he now bolted toward her cabin. Once inside his fears were confirmed. She was gone and he knew who had her. He slammed his fist against the wall as he silently returned to his own cabin. /_I should have kept her with me last night. I wanted her to stay and I knew she would have, if I had asked her to. I should have told her I loved her. Why did I hesitate…again./ _

He sat in a chair and put his head in his hands. Shalimar came up behind him and put comforting hands on his shoulders. Sitting up and trying to regain control in front of his team, he turned to Joe. "I think it's time you went to Emma. See what you can find out. She might need your help if Antonio started. The rest of us should go out on deck and make sure there is nothing else to get in our way." Adam's last suggestion really didn't make any sense but they realized he didn't have anything to do and didn't want to feel completely helpless. "We'll meet back here at 3 this afternoon for updates."

In the meantime, Antonio had started his transfers to Emma. _She had been preparing but was a little shocked when it began. The calm peacefulness she had established for herself was shattered by the screams of unreleased anger. Black shadows floated past her. Their presence was so heavy they were tangible as they bumped into her. Negative feelings began to overwhelm her; hate, doubt, jealousy, sadness, grief. Aggressive desires began to attack her; murder, vengeance, lust. Emma focused her mind and concentrated on caging these wild emotions. After a little time she was able to section off a side of her mindscape and force all Antonio's evil into it, not allowing it to roam free in her._

_After her initial reception, she found another person wandering lost in her mind. Emma concentrated and saw a lovely young woman with long light brown hair, confused and trembling. Calmly approaching her, Emma spoke softly to not frighten her any more. ~~Hello.~~ _

_The girl jumped as she turned and saw Emma approach. _

_~~Don't be afraid.~~_

_~~Where am I,~~ she asked._

_~~My name is Emma. What's yours?~~_

_~~Anna.~~_

_Emma thought for a moment and then realized what must be happening. ~~Anna, you don't have to be afraid. You're in my mind.~~_

_~~How could that be?~~ her trembling became worse._

_~~Do you remember, Antonio and what he was doing to you?~~ Emma could see Anna's face grow grim as she nodded. ~~I'm psionic just like you. Unfortunately so is Antonio. I think he may have linked you and me together to try and combine our powers so we could more easily take his evil.~~ _

_As Anna looked around, Emma saw tears come to her eyes when she spotted the dark shadows on the far side of Emma's mind. Emma reached out and took the trembling girl into her arms to comfort her. ~~It's ok, they won't bother you.~~_

_~~I couldn't do that. I tried but I was too afraid.~~ As Anna thought about the evil in her mind it suddenly appeared in Emma's. _

_Inky phantasms taunted Anna then went after Emma. She could feel Anna's fright at seeing it all over again. _

_The four months of Anna's ordeal all began to spill into Emma's psyche like water breeching a damn. Emma's mind began to spin as she lost Anna in the confusion and fell to the floor clutching her head and squeezing her eyes in concentration. After what seemed a long battle to hold her mind, Emma was beginning to weaken. Despair was trying to sink its claws in her. _

_Suddenly she felt something; the presence of added strength. She opened her eyes and Joe was kneeling in front of her. He took her hands and helped her to stand. Over the din of the whirlwind he called to her. ~~Emma, look into my eyes! Don't look away! Concentrate!~~ Despair was immediately dispelled and the whirlwind began to subside. After a few minutes, all the additional demons were banished to the place Emma had previously designated and what remained around her was a white fog as she struggled to clear her mind. Breathing deeply, the fog dissipated and Emma smiled with appreciation. _

_Joe was pleased he was able to help his new friend. ~~You're ok now. Your friends would be proud of you.~~_

_Suddenly remembering, Emma squeezed Joe's hands and looked around. Out of the clearing smoke walked what Joe thought was a vision. He looked back at Emma, who just smiled and released his hands._

_Slowly, he walked to the girl before him._

_As she recognized him she ran into his waiting arms. ~~Joe, I knew you'd find me.~~_

_He held her tight as they just cried in each others embrace. Emma could feel the release of love between their minds as they reconnected after such a long time._

_After a few long moments, Joe turned back to Emma. She explained her theory- how Anna was with them. He held Anna tighter as he realized all the implications. ~~I have to go now.~~ He felt Anna's arms tighten and knew she wasn't willing to let him go. Turning to her and lovingly looking into her eyes, he told her, ~~It will be ok. Emma will take care of you.~~ He glanced for a moment at Emma to see her nod in agreement. ~~I'm working with her friends to defeat Antonio and get you back. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.~~ He kissed her tenderly and released her as he turned to Emma._

_~~Antonio took Evie, last night. Adam's really worried about what he'll do to her. We don't have a choice but to wait for an opportunity to strike. Is there anything you want me to tell them?~~_

_~~Relate what you've seen here. Tell them I'm in contact with Anna. Let them know that I'm still ok, so they won't worry and do anything rash.~~_

_Joe nodded, then turned and kissed Anna once more before fading from sight. _

_Emma took Anna into a protective hold, determined to keep her promise. _

_TBC_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 21_

3 o'clock found everyone back in Adam's cabin in no better position than they were at dinnertime the day before. Joe came in looking more worried than usual. Jesse noticed it first. "Joe, what's the matter? Is Emma ok?"

"Yes, Jesse, she's fine. She has all the shadows trapped in one area of her mind. She's well in control. You should all be very proud of her." Turning to Adam he continued, "I think we have another problem though. Antonio has linked Emma and Anna. Anna was in Emma's mind while I was there. Her consciousness is being drawn to the stronger mind. Emma figured out that he wants to join their powers to be more effective."

Confused Brennan asked, "How does that cause a problem?"

Adam enumerated, "When Antonio is taken down they'll need a psionic to help them separate. If that's not accomplished within the first few minutes Anna risks losing the ability to get back to her own consciousness at all." He tried to choose his words carefully knowing of Joe's tender feelings for the young woman.

Joe continued with the information he had. "My men just told me that Antonio has ordered 2 extra meals to be delivered to deck 3. Earlier they saw him take Evie down there." He saw Adam's jaw set at the mention of her name. "We still can't do anything but wait. I'll go back to Emma's mind later this evening. Should I take any messages?"

Jesse responded, "Just tell her that when I think about her tonight, she'll hear me." He looked intently into Joe's eyes for a moment. "I won't be able to hear her but she'll hear my heart." Everyone else was silent as Joe nodded and left.

Waiting was the hardest part. Everyone tried to occupy themselves with training, meditating or anything they could think of. Nothing seemed to help and they were all getting edgy.

Antonio wanted to have a nice dinner with the lovely Evie. He arranged for them to have dinner with Grandma Rosie. "Antonio, why do you always have to control people?" Grandma Rosie's voice was sad but always loving.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't get my way, and I like getting my way."

Antonio's arrogance displeased her greatly. "I would very much like to meet this young lady. Release her mind so I can speak with her." Grandma Rosie was one of the only people who refused to back down from Antonio and on the odd occasion could manipulate him.

"Very well, but I have special plans for her. I just found out she has a very special ability. I wanted her for her skills as a doctor but recent discoveries have made her much more useful." Antonio put his hand to Evie's face.

Blinking away confusion she looked around in shock. "Antonio, where am I? What have you done to me?"

"Relax, My Dear Evie. You're safe. I would like you to meet Grandma Rosie. I know Brennan already told you about her. Grandma, this is Doctor Evelyn Kihliya."

Grandma opened her arms, "Come to me, My Dear. Don't be afraid."

Evie remembered what Brennan had said and was drawn to her. This woman seemed just as loving as she was described. Evie went to sit on the sofa and let Grandma Rosie hug her.

Antonio smirked. "I have arrangements to make. I will be back when dinner arrives."

After he went out the door, Evie smiled feeling the love Brennan described. "You're very kind. Thank you."

"Do not fear, My Dear, I do believe that Brennan and your friends will come for you." Grandma saw Evie look down sadly. "What is it? Did something happen?"

Evie was still hurting and Grandma was so attentive. "I know they'll come, but that won't fix my problem. After this is over, he'll go off with her. I don't know what I'll do."

"Adam and the Countess?" Grandma asked rhetorically. Antonio came in and often rambled, as a result, Grandma was very well informed.

"Yes, I saw them kiss and I heard him tell…," she began to cry, "tell her he loved her." Evie cried now on Grandma's shoulder.

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding, My Dear. Antonio told me one reason he wanted to take you was because it would hurt Adam. I'm sure he is very worried about you right now."

"Worried, yes, but not in love with me," her tears continued to stream down her face.

When the door opened, she wiped her tears quickly and moved slightly away from the kindly woman. A guard walked in pushing a table set with their dinners. Antonio followed and smiled at the women watching him. "Well, everything is proceeding nicely. I'm hungry. We should eat."

Evie turned to Grandma Rosie who just smiled and nodded to her as they both rose from the sofa and went to the table.

After dinner Antonio, got up from the table, "It's time, My Dear. Say good bye to Grandma Rosie. You will likely not see her again."

With fear in her eyes, Evie turned to the woman who comforted her and went to embrace her one last time. "Fear not," was all Evie heard her whisper, before Antonio grabbed her arm in impatience.

He led her to a cabin, 2 doors down the hall. Upon entering it, she was shocked to see Emma and another woman on beds, side by side. There were machines and IVs and a nurse standing by. "Now, My Dear Evie, you're unexpected powers will help my plans nicely."

She struggled in vane as two guards took her and put her on a stretcher near the woman she supposed was Anna Morrow.

The nurse sedated her and before long had her also, hooked up to 2 IVs and a monitor. "Good, now I can start." He looked down and spoke to the still form before him. "After I get Shalimar, I will kill Brennan, Jesse and your precious Adam. Then, there will be no one to stop me." He smiled an evil smile as he put Evie's and Anna's hands together and entered Evie's mind. In a few moments their hands were shimmering like diamonds.

_In Emma's mind, Anna had been sitting to one side talking with her as they dealt with the additional demons Antonio continually sent them. They told each other of the men in their lives and what their hopes were, if they should get out of this mess. All of a sudden, Anna gasped._

_~~What's wrong?~~_ _Emma ran to her side._

_~~Something is…happening to me?~~_ _Anna had a look of concentration on her face._

_~~Is Antonio hurting you?~~_ _Emma began to worry about her new friend._

_~~No. It's strange. I feel like I'm getting stronger.~~_ _Anna was thoroughly confused._

_Emma stood up sharply, sensing something familiar yet strange. ~~Someone's here.~~ Emma concentrated on the sense she felt, when a woman walked out of the smoke, toward them. ~~Evie?~~ Emma ran to embrace her. ~~What happened? Why are you here?~~_

_~~Emma, what's happening to me?~~_ _Evie grabbed her head in pain. _

_Emma held her hands and concentrated on helping her settle the confusion she was feeling. As she helped her become more comfortable, she could see Evie begin to relax. Anna had come up to them and Emma made the introductions. ~~Now tell me what you know so we can try to figure this out.~~_

_Evie told them all that had happened, from the time Antonio kidnapped her. Emma had it all pretty much figured out when Joe entered her mind and ran to embrace Anna once again._

_He released her and noticed Evie. ~~It's getting crowded in here, isn't it.~~_

_Emma smiled and playfully smacked his shoulder. ~~I'm the one who has to clean up after all the company. I'll invite whom ever I choose.~~ The four spoke and tried to sort out everything going on. _

_TBC_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 22_

_Emma sent Joe and Anna off alone for a few minutes as she spoke to Evie. ~~Why were you out alone? I can't believe Adam didn't insist on everyone staying together after I was taken.~~_

_~~He did.~~ Evie turned away. ~~I ran away. I felt like I was suffocating and had to get out on deck. Adam never knew.~~_

_~~Why, Evie.~~ Emma put her hands on Evie's shoulders._

_Evie turned and Emma saw the tears in her eyes. ~~He doesn't love me, Emma. Tori won. I wasn't strong enough to keep him,…if I ever really had him to begin with.~~_

_~~Whoa, slow down. Tell me what happened.~~_

_~~Last night, after Joe was here for the first time, he came and reported that you were ok. There was nothing we could do but wait for Antonio to make a move so Adam wanted us all to get some rest.~~ Evie took a deep breath as she continued. ~~After everyone else had left the room, I stayed behind. I wanted to let him know that I believed in him, to reassure him. I hugged him and told him as much. I could see that he was trying hard to keep up his confident leader front, but inside I knew he was hurting.~~ Evie stepped away as if strolling through a dream. ~~I could feel him relax in my arms. When I moved to go, he pulled me close to him and gave me the most passionate kiss. He never said a word as I left.~~ _

_Turning sharply, Evie's countenance changed. ~~Then she came down the hall dressed in her nightgown and obviously tipsy. I wasn't in my room yet. She looked at me and just smiled. Adam opened the door and she hugged him,…no,…more like threw herself at him and kissed him. She did it on purpose, because she knew I was standing there. After about 10 minutes I heard her giggling in the hall. I peeked out hoping to see him putting her out.~~ Emma could see the tears streaming over Evie's cheeks as she struggled to continue. ~~He was carrying her…in his arms. I heard him…say he was taking her…to bed. He…said 'I love you very much.' I waited for them to leave the hall and I ran out on deck.~~_

_Emma could feel the broken heart,_ _~~Evie, I'm sure there must be an explanation.~~_

_~~There is. He loves her. He never really loved me. It was all a fantasy I created for myself and took you and Shalimar with me. Well, the fantasy's shattered. I can't go back. When we get home, I'll pack my things and make some excuse. I won't be able to stand it if I stay.~~_

_~~Evie-,~~_

_~~No, Emma, I don't want to talk about it anymore.~~_

_Just then Joe and Anna walked back up to them, not completely unaware of their conversation. ~~It's time for me to go back.~~ Joe declared. ~~Jesse, wanted me to tell you that when he thought about you tonight, you would be able to hear him. He said he couldn't hear you but you'd be able to hear his heart. I wasn't sure what he meant. Do you and he have a psionic bond?~~_

_~~No.~~ Emma was very confused. ~~I don't understand. Maybe it was just his way of saying he'll be thinking of me tonight and he misses me.~~_

_~~Do you have a message for me to take back?~~_

_~~Tell them what we've figured out. Tell them about Evie being here.~~ Emma noticed Evie glaring at her. ~~Oh, yeah, there's one more thing.~~ Emma told him of something both she and Anna picked up on. She thought it might help._

_Joe turned to Evie, ~~Is there anything you want me to tell anyone?~~_

_~~No, there's nothing left for me to say.~~ Evie turned and walked away._

_Joe kissed Anna once more and faded out of Emma's mind._

It was about 10 PM but he had to risk the late visit to Adam's cabin to tell him what happened. He knew Adam wouldn't want to wait for morning.

After everyone was gathered in Adam's cabin, Joe told them he had found that Anna and Emma were holding up extremely well. "But Adam, the problem regarding Anna in Emma's mind has gotten worse."

"What do you mean worse?" Adam didn't need anymore bad news.

"Evie's there, too?"

Adam's eyes went wide for a moment then he just dropped his face into his hands.

"But Evie's not a psionic," Jesse stated, clearly confused by the information.

"How could that be?" Brennan said more angry than curious. He didn't like the plan taking unexpected turns, especially when the girls were in danger.

Adam still had his head down, so Joe continued. "We've been able to see how focused Antonio can be, especially without negative thoughts to distract him." He hesitated before continuing as gently as he could. "He must have found out about Evie's powers."

That got Adam's attention; his head snapped up quickly, as his hope to have kept her powers a secret from Antonio was swiped away.

Joe was concentrating his efforts on being calm and clear as he explained, "Evie saw Emma and Anna and a third empty bed before her body was sedated. We believe that he must have joined their hands and then went into Evie's mind to activate her powers. He linked their minds to keep Evie aware of the need for healing. Just before Evie appeared, Anna told Emma her body was feeling stronger. By using the three of them like this he must think he created the perfect regenerative depository."

"Well, at least that's good for Emma and Anna, Evie will be able to help them and Emma is with her so she's not alone." Shalimar was trying to see some sun in the whole situation.

"NO!" Adam's voice shocked even him as he realized his control slipped. He stood and began to pace as he tried to lower his voice. "It's not good at all." He could see the questioning faces of his friends. "Because Evie's not psionic she can't stay out of her own mind for very long. I doubt Antonio stopped to think about that. If her consciousness isn't returned in a day maybe two, it will…just…dissipate. Even Emma won't be able to hold on to her."

"We need to find a way to do something fast," Joe added. "While I was there, I could sense that Evie's spirit was sad and I don't think it had to do with her being captured." It wasn't Joe's place to say anymore, though he knew why she was sad. Shalimar knew, too. Joe felt it and met her eyes. "The sadness will only shorten the time she has."

The heaviness in the room intensified and it radiated from Adam. He hoped he wasn't the cause of her sadness but deep in his heart he knew he was. /_God, please let me get her back, so I can tell her how much I love her./_

_TBC_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 23_

Hope glimmered when Joe spoke again. "Emma and Anna noticed something they thought you should know. There are times when it seems to them, they can rest. They say Antonio sends them constantly, even in his sleep. But there are times when he doesn't send at all for short periods, minutes only. They said they feel like he stops using them."

Everyone tried to take in this new information, when Adam suddenly turned. "He would only stop sending to them to be able to focus on something else."

"Grandma Rosie," Brennan began to see where Adam was going.

"Exactly. Suppose when he needs to draw on goodness he must temporarily stop sending evil."

"Yes, that's when he'll be at his weakest." Brennan's was almost excited, "because he believes goodness is` vulnerability."

Jesse was beginning to get the idea. "And that's when we strike. But how are we going to know when he goes to her?"

"We make him so angry, he has to," Shalimar added with a sparkle in her eye.

"See, there's a reason we're a team," Adam smiled proudly. "Tomorrow, Shalimar, you're going to let him find you. Put up a struggle. Brennan, when he convinces her to go with him, you show up and threaten him. Get him mad but let him see you won't fight in public. Hopefully after dealing with coercing Shalimar and arguing with you, he'll have to recharge. Maybe we can get to him right before a meeting, when he'll want to be calm. Joe, can you get the meeting schedule?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. The three of us will be on deck 3, waiting. Brennan, give him a few minutes then follow him down. We'll all be in position. Then it will be Emma's move." Adam could see that he was starting to lose them. "Jesse, you were going to talk to Emma weren't you?" Adam knew it was hard for him to feel so unable to help her.

"Yeah…tonight."

"Good, I want you to tell her to get ready, but don't tell her what we plan."

"Joe, when we get close enough, you'll go to Emma and Anna and explain. When they feel that rest, the three of you will make your move." Joe just smiled at the idea of finally getting Anna away from Antonio. He'd do whatever it takes.

They all left to try to get some sleep.

Jesse got into bed and tried to relax. There was so much he wanted to tell Emma. He held the transmitter near his lips. "Emma…Emma."

_Emma turned suddenly at the sound of Jesse's voice. She concentrated but couldn't see him. She wasn't feeling his mind. She could only hear his words._

"I know you can hear me. Adam says to be ready, we have a plan. Emma,…I just…wanted to tell you…I love you. I miss you so much. I've been feeling so helpless, not being able to get to you. Please forgive me for letting Antonio get near you. I promise I'll be there soon." Jesse fell asleep pleased, knowing that she could hear his love.

_Emma smiled._

_Cruise Day 6_

A note came with Adam's breakfast tray. 'He has a meeting to enlist the services of an obstetric surgeon at 2 pm.'

Everyone was glad they finally had a working plan. Adam remained tense. He knew it was pushing the time Evie had to get back to herself, but if this was to work, they had to wait.

After lunch, Shalimar was in her room getting ready for her part. Brennan sat and watched her, knowing that soon Tony would be trying to make his move on her. He remembered how all the girls used to give in to him. His anger was building. Shalimar could sense it and walked over to him. "Don't worry. This **will** work."

Brennan smiled and pulled her onto his lap. "I know. I just keep seeing him try to take advantage of you like he used to do to the girls when we were young." He just looked at her, running his fingers through her hair and trying to memorize every part of her face.

"Well, I'm not like those girls," she said as she kissed him lightly.

"I know, Shal, but once he gets into your head," he knew Shalimar was strong and would continue to fight in her mind, "it'll be harder for you to keep fighting." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I want you to know that I won't give him any time to try anything. Even if something should go wrong, I'll be there to get you out."

The strength of the love she felt coming from him at that moment made her shiver. She leaned in and kissed him, telling him all he needed to know.

Everyone took their positions as Shalimar stood in the hall, outside the cabin Antonio used. Knowing he would read her, she had to feel the part she was about to play. She began thinking about what kind of experiments he could do on Emma and Evie. Her anger built. She thought of what he might try to do to Brennan. Her anger turned to rage and she knew she was ready.

She pounded on his door. When it opened, she pushed through and shoved Antonio against the wall. "I've had enough of this tap dance," she snarled in his face. "I want to see my friends and you're going to take me to them." Her eyes flashed gold.

"My Dear Shalimar, you've shown more restraint than I gave you credit for." He couldn't move against her hold. "I expected you to mount a rescue, yesterday."

Her fingers closed against his neck. "Take me to them, or I'll rip your head off and find them myself."

"Now really, My Dear, that won't be necessary." He looked into her eyes. "Just let me down and we can talk all about it."

She could feel him trying to get into her head. Blinking, she shook him out. "Don't try that again. It won't work on me."

Intensifying his gaze, "What won't work, My Dear?" It thrilled him to actually have to put some effort into subduing his prize. He could feel her hold loosen but had to keep up the effort in her head. She was not giving in. "Come with me now, Shalimar. I'll take you to see your friends and you can keep them company until after my meeting." Her body walked in submission but he was relishing the conflict in her mind. They left his cabin and saw a few people milling around.

As they turned to go to the elevator, Brennan came running down the hall. "Tony!"

"Ah, now how did I know you would show up to save your lady love?"

"Take your hands off her."

Antonio released her and raised both his hands in the air as proof. "You're making a scene in front of all these people," he scolded Brennan. Passers bye were staring as they went.

Trying to lower his tone Brennan called to her, "Shalimar, come here." Brennan couldn't see, but he knew his girl was fighting with all her soul.

Deep in the recesses of her mind Shalimar wanted to walk away. She willed herself to turn and walk to Brennan. Her mind was wild, ferocious and violent. Antonio found the struggle with her exhilarating, even if the outcome was never really in question. _~~Tell him no,~~_ the orders echoed in her mind.

Shalimar strained against the compulsion to comply. _~~Get out of my head, you monster!~~_ she raged.

Again the command echoed, this time with greater severity, _~~Tell him, no!~~_

Shalimar stood there and calmly told Brennan, "No."

"You're nothing without your sick mind control. You could never get a girl on your own." Brennan saw his tactics begin to work when Tony's face hardened and he grabbed Shalimar's arm.

His eyes, showing venom now, never left Brennan. Antonio's mind screamed in Shalimar's head,_ ~~Tell him you want me! Tell him he wasn't man enough for you!~~_

_~~He's ten times the man you are.~~_ She hissed back in defiance. Her mind became more vicious each moment.

_~~Say it, now, and put your arms around me!~~_

_~~No!~~_

_~~SAY IT!~~_

Brennan watched as Shalimar stepped closer to Tony and wrapped one arm around his waist and laid the other over his chest. "You're not man enough. I want Antonio, now."

"You're pathetic, you know that." Brennan spat back at Antonio. "No woman would willingly want you, especially a woman like Shalimar. You could never handle her."

Antonio was rampant inside. Breaking Brennan, seeing him crushed and beaten, was all consuming. His self-control teetered. He grabbed Shalimar's face and kissed her hard. He saw Brennan take a step toward them. Holding up a hand he smiled, "Now, now, not in front of all these people." The elevator doors opened and he pulled Shalimar's arm.

Brennan watched as the door closed and Tony smiled in triumph.

Shalimar winked.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 24_

Shalimar remained quiet as Antonio began to rant and rave. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing him. I'm going to make it slow and painful. Maybe I'll even let him watch as I claim you for my own. Wouldn't that be sweet? He could watch as you beg me for more."

The elevator doors opened and Antonio led her to the place where two guards were posted. Entering through the center door, he barked out orders. "Sedate her and keep her here until after my meeting." He turned and went back into the hall. Standing there for a moment to straighten his suit and tie, he still felt all of the rage stirred up by his altercation with Brennan. He went to the next cabin and found Grandma Rosie sitting in a lounge chair and reading a book.

As soon as he left the room, Shalimar, who had actually completely shaken his control in the elevator, quickly and quietly got the syringe away from the nurse and injected the sedative to keep her out of the way. She raised her ring to her lips and whispered, "Hey, Brennan,…I love you."

Brennan had just gotten to his position around the corner, ready to zap the guards. "Shalimar, are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. He put me in the cabin between the two guards in the hallway. He told the nurse to sedate me but…well…she's sleeping soundly now."

"Oh, Baby, I love you. Listen; face the door you came in. Emma, Anna and Evie are in the room to your left. Grandma Rosie's to the right. Tony's in with her now. Get ready."

Adam, Jesse, and Joe were in their position at the opposite end of the hall from Brennan. "Joe, it's time to tell Emma we're moving." Adam told him. "If we need to, we'll talk to Emma with the transmitter."

Joe sat in the dark hall and closed his eyes. _In a moment he was with Emma. It was obvious that she had been busy in the last few minutes. She seemed a little strained and it seemed that the darkness in her mind had grown. _

_~~What's going on?~~ she pleaded to know. ~~The last few minutes were nearly unbearable.~~_

_~~This is going down any minute.~~ He began to hurriedly explain as the women grouped around him. ~~You must listen closely and do exactly as I say. We're theorizing that your rest time is when he is leeching goodness from his grandmother. He can't take and send at the same time. Shalimar and Brennan made him angry enough to go to her to recharge.~~_

_~~That's why we were just bombarded,~~ Emma got the answer to her question._

_~~He's with her now,~~ Joe nodded and continued. ~~When he releases you and begins to draw from her, you have to focus on his face and push all this pent up evil back to him. I'm here to help you. Evie,~~ he turned to speak to her, ~~you should probably move away from us while we do this. When Antonio gets the backlash, Brennan and Shalimar will move in. Adam, Jesse and I are right in the hall. After they take him out, Anna, you and Evie must return to your own minds. The link will be broken. Do you understand?~~_

"Antonio, what's happened?" Grandma Rosie could see the anger in his face.

"Your little Brennan has happened. I just took his girl and I'm going to make him suffer. But first I have a meeting with a very important doctor. I must be able to persuade him to work for me. I can't do it while all I can think about is hearing Brennan scream in agony. You have to help me push it aside." He knelt down in front of her chair. Obediently, she, yet again, held her hands out to him as she prayed that somehow this time he would understand what love really is.

_Emma's eyes opened wider as she was the first to sense what was happening. ~~It's beginning.~~_

_~~Ok, good.~~ Joe moved closer to her. ~~Hold my hands and focus.~~_

_Anna, Emma and Joe stood in a circle with joined hands and eyes closed. _

_Evie had moved off, just as Joe had suggested. How am I going to be able to look him in the eyes again? I can't. I won't._

_Evie was startled when she heard Joe yell, ~~Now, focus, push!~~ The noise in Emma's mind became deafening. Evie put her hands to her ears and collapsed to the floor as she saw the multitudes of demons collected, struggle against the three psionics. _

_Slowly, they were being pushed out but Anna was faltering. She had fallen to her knees and Joe lifted her. Supporting her against his body, he moved closer to Emma._

Grandma Rosie felt a trembling begin in Antonio. Soon he was shaking violently. He let out a shriek of pain, pulled away and fell to the floor holding his head in his hands.

His shriek had gotten the guards attention. That was Brennan's cue. As the guards turned to enter the room, he jumped into the middle of the hall and shot bolts from both hands. In a matter of seconds, both guards were unconscious on the floor.

Shalimar heard the noise and came out of the room to see Brennan running toward her. He grabbed her and kissed her as they saw Adam and Jesse appear from around the other corner heading in their direction. "The girls are in there," Brennan directed the others. "I'm going after Tony."

"I'm going with you." Shalimar started toward the proper door, not giving him a chance to argue.

_Evie could see that Emma's mind was clearing. In a few more seconds it would be over. Emma, Joe and Anna were panting from the exertion._

Shalimar kicked in the door. She and Brennan ran in, prepared to fight but found Tony rolling on the floor in pain and mumbling variations of 'No. This can't be happening. They can't have beaten me.' Shalimar stood inside the door as Brennan ran over to a now crying Grandma Rosie. He helped her stand and moved her further away from Tony. Keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her, he waited as she cried for her lost grandson. After a few moments Tony stopped moving. Shalimar cautiously moved closer. She hesitantly reached out her hand to verify her suspicion. There was no pulse. "Adam," she reported, "Antonio's dead."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 25_

_All the shadows were gone and Emma breathed a sigh of relief. Joe steadied Anna and told her and Evie to try to return to their own bodies._ When he opened his eyes, he ran down the hall to find Adam and Jesse. "It's done," he reported as soon as he was in. "Emma's mind is clear."

"Good," Adam also told him Antonio was dead. Joe looked at Anna and watched as the shimmering of Evie's hand on hers slowly disappeared.

Shalimar entered the room, followed by Brennan holding a very, shaken Grandma Rosie.

"Is everyone alright?" Adam asked getting only nods for answers. "Ok. Shalimar, help me disconnect these IVs and stop this sedation."

Joe, who now had a dazed look, silently grabbed Adam's arm. He stood there for a moment as everyone's concern seemed to be creeping back. Finally, he turned to Adam, "Emma just reached out to find me. There's a problem. Evie and Anna are still inside Emma's mind." There was a sound as everyone gasped. "When Antonio died, it was like their bridge between bodies collapsed."

"Can you be that bridge?" Jesse asked. He had been standing next to Emma, holding her hand since he entered the room.

"I can try." Joe moved between Emma and Anna's bodies and put a hand on each one's cheek. He closed his eyes and stood in silence. _Appearing in Emma's mind, Anna ran into his arms crying._ _~~I can't get back, Joe. It's like I lost my way.~~_

_~~I know, Sweetheart, I'm here to help you. Take my hand and I'll guide you.~~_ _Turning to Emma he said,_ _~~Don't worry, I'll take care of her and be back for Evie.~~ Emma smiled, grateful for his assistance, yet again._

_After a few minutes, Joe walked back into view._ _~~Anna's safe. Where's Evie?~~_

_Emma looked worried._ _~~I can sense her but I can't seem to focus on her anymore. It's like she's gone invisible. Let's try together.~~_

_They both focused on Evie and were able to help her to rematerialize. Emma ran to hug her. ~~I thought I was going to lose you. Adam would have my head if I let anything happen to you.~~_

_Evie pulled away, ~~He wouldn't even care.~~_

_~~Evie, we have to get you back now.~~ Joe told her._ _~~You're not psionic. You can only remain outside your mind and body for a limited amount of time. If you don't get back soon you won't be able to get back at all.~~_

_Understanding what he said all too well, Evie looked up at Emma. ~~It would be better this way. Then he wouldn't have to worry about me coming between him and the Countess. I'm sorry.~~ With that, she ran into the smoke and was out of sight._

_~~Evie!~~_ _Emma called after her in vain. Turning to Joe,_ _~~I have an idea. Can you get Adam in here? She believes he doesn't love her. It's a long story, but I think she'll listen to him.~~_

_~~I can try.~~_ _Joe left._

Joe opened his eyes and saw five worried faces fixed on him. "I was able to help Anna get back."

"And Evie?" Adam spoke as fast as he thought.

"Evie, is beginning to dematerialize." Adam's face went pale. "I can help her get back, but…,"

"But, what?" Shalimar had to control her voice.

"But she refused."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 26_

"She what?" Adam felt his heart stop.

"Emma told me to bring you to them. I have to take you into my mind first. Will you come?"

"Yes, absolutely." Adam almost answered before the question was finished.

Joe brought a chair. Adam sat and took Evie's hand into his. Joe placed one hand on Adam's shoulder and the other on Evie's shoulder. "You'll be confused at first, but just try to focus and you'll be fine. Close your eyes." Joe did the same and their friends were left, once again waiting.

_~~Adam, I'm here can you see me?~~_ _Joe went to him and held his shoulders. ~~Adam?~~_

_~~Yes, I can see you, now.~~_

_~~Good, now just follow me and we'll walk into Emma's mind.~~ _

_Emma saw the two men approach her from the mist. She ran and embraced Adam._ _~~Adam, Evie needs you.~~_

_~~Where is she, Em?~~_

_~~I don't know. You have to call to her. She thinks…" Emma stopped and looked at Joe then turned back. "Just call her, Adam.~~_ _Emma walked over to Joe and took his hand guiding him into the mist._

_~~Evie, Evie, can you hear me?...I know you're still here. You have to come to me. We have to get you into your own body.~~_ _Adam waited. After a few moments he began to think he was too late._ _~~Evie, please answer me,~~_ _he begged, his voice beginning to shake._

_~~No, Adam, it doesn't matter anymore. I can't go back. I couldn't bear to live in Sanctuary after all this.~~_ _Evie put her hands to her face as she began to cry._

_~~What? Evie, what are you talking about?~~_ _Adam could now hear the muffled crying._ _~~You have to come back. I need you.~~_

_~~You don't need me, Adam.~~ Evie said sharply._ _~~You have the Countess Victoria, now that you've been reunited._ _I would just be in the way.~~_

_~~Evie…,~~_ _he spoke, feeling very confused._

_~~Stop, Adam!~~_ _Her hurt was screaming aloud._ _~~I can't stand it anymore. I love you and I thought you were beginning to love me…the way you held me and kissed me over the past few days.~~_ _Crying became sobbing. ~~I thought I was strong enough to hold on to you against any advances she made. But in the end…I wasn't, I lost you.~~ Her hands went over her face again._

_Adam turned, searching to find her as his voice shook with worry. ~~No Evie, you haven't.~~_

_~~I saw you, Adam! I saw you carrying her!~~_ _she yelled._ _~~I heard you tell her you were taking her to bed! I heard you say you…" taking a deep breath, she finished in a whisper, " you loved her.~~_

_~~Oh God, Evie, no. You misunderstood.~~_ _His voice was low and broken. _

_~~You love her, Adam.~~_ _Evie whispered, appearing a few feet away._

_~~Yes, I love her, but as an old friend.~~_ _Adam began to slowly move toward her._ _~~That's all. And I did carry her to her cabin. She had had too much to drink and I took her to her own bed to sleep it off.~~ Adam couldn't bear the thought of her losing faith in him. ~~I didn't sleep with her, I swear it.~~_

_~~Really?~~_ _Evie tried to look into his eyes through her tears._

_~~Evie, it's you I love.~~_ _He held his arms open to her._ _~~Evie,~~ After only a moment she ran to him as he enveloped her in his embrace._ _~~I've loved you since the moment I saw you playing the keyboard, the day you delivered your proposal to the committee. You can't leave me. Since that day you've been a part of me. Without you I wouldn't be whole. Please come back with me," he pleaded through his own tears and held her tight. He knew his life depended on her. ~~I need you, Evie. I love you. Please believe me. I love you so much.~~_

_Evie nodded her head against his shoulder. Just then she began to fade._ _~~Evie,…Evie, stay with me. Emma! Joe!~~_

_Emma and Joe came running from within the mist. Immediately they noticed Evie fading in and out beneath Adam's arms._

_~~Emma, help Evie concentrate as we go to put her back.~~_ _Joe said as he began to lead the way._

After only a moment, Evie was safely back where she belonged. Emma was taken back to her mind to remain alone for the first time since this whole ordeal began. Adam followed Joe back to his mind where he was released to the comforts of his own familiar place.

Adam slowly opened his moist eyes and saw the concerned faces of his friends around him. Wiping them quickly, he announced, "She's ok. We got her back." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Adam stood and went to check the monitors. "Their vitals are still holding. Let's get these IVs out, now." Shalimar helped him disconnect one woman at a time. As they had lastly gotten to Emma, Joe, who was now holding Anna's hand, got their attention.

"Adam, something's wrong. She's starting to tremble." Joe's voice was controlled but fear began to spread across his face.

In the few seconds it took Adam to reach her bedside, her trembling became more intense. Realizing what was happening, Adam turned to search the room. Not seeing what he needed, he began going through drawers. "She's trying to push her body to shake the sedative too quickly, now that the IV's out. She's going into shock. I need to re-sedate her to be able to move her," he explained over the noise he was making slamming drawers.

"It's in the other room," declared Shalimar as she left to find what the nurse tried to use on her. By the time she got back all three girls were in full shock as their men stood by and tried to hold them. Shalimar quickly filled a syringe and injected Anna. Slowly, it took affect and she was still once again. The procedure was repeated with Evie then Emma as they too, returned to their unnatural sleep.

Adam breathed heavily, releasing the air he'd been holding. Thinking for a moment, he turned, "We have to get them back to Sanctuary so I can bring them out of this safely. Last night, I remotely brought the Helix to the ship, in case of an emergency. She's on the upper observation deck above the rise. Brennan, take Grandma Rosie and get the Helix ready to fly."

Brennan turned to leave, and realized this lovely 85 year old woman couldn't 'hurry.' "Grandma," he said looking down with a smile.

"Yes," she answered.

"Hold on." With that he scooped her up in his arms and took off for the Helix.

"Shalimar, go to the other room and pack what we might need for the trip back. Make sure you find more of that sedative. It'll take a couple of hours to get home. We'll carry the girls and meet you in the Helix." She wasted no time following Adam's orders.

Adam, Joe and Jesse each lifted the woman who meant the world to him, and cradled her in his strong arms.

Moments later, Brennan had the engines running and Grandma securely in a seat. He helped as the men secured the unconscious women for the ride home. Brennan and Jesse went to take their seats at the helm and waited for Shalimar to return.

Meanwhile, Adam was speaking to Joe. "Take these coordinates and phone number. You and your team clean up here. After the ship docks tomorrow, bring Tori to this place and call. Within a few minutes, someone will be there to pick you up and bring you to us." Seeing Joe look back down at the sleeping girl he added, "Don't worry; I'll take care of her." Agreeing and shaking Adam's hand Joe bent down and kissed Anna, then left the Helix as Shalimar came in bringing the supplies. The door closed and Adam and Shalimar braced themselves as Brennan got the craft in the air.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 27_

Checking on his patients and standing beside Evie, Adam muttered, "They're going to be alright. They have to be." He sat next to her and settled in for the trip home.

After a few hours, Evie began to shake. Adam and Shalimar rushed to her side. Her body jolted and then suddenly stopped. Checking her quickly, Adam announced that she was in arrest. He immediately began CPR as Shalimar began counting and assisted with mouth to mouth. "Brennan, how much longer?" Adam shouted.

"We're about to enter the hangar now." Brennan keyed in the codes to allow the Helix access to the mountain.

"Switch," Adam told Shalimar after the proper amount of time. "Breathe, Evie. Please breathe," he pleaded in between breaths.

Brennan landed the Helix and powered down. He could do nothing but watch and pray along with Jesse and Grandma Rosie as Shalimar and Adam refused to let Evie die.

Shalimar was keeping time. She knew that for all they could do, she was gone. "Adam,… "

"No! Don't stop!" Adam shouted as he continued the breathing.

"Adam. It's no use." Shalimar put a loving hand on his arm.

Pulling his arm away from her, his voice was defiant. "No. She can't die. I won't let her die."

"But she's not responding."

"She has to respond. She has to respond to something." Adam stared at the floor determined to think of some way to save the woman he loved. His head suddenly snapped up as he looked past Evie's still body. "Brennan."

Brennan was immediately out of his seat and standing in front of Evie. He knew what Adam was asking for. He had done it before when he was in a similar situation. Shalimar had been hurt so badly that during treatment her heart stopped. He knew exactly the feelings Adam had at this moment. He would do anything in the world to make the pain stop for this man who was more than a friend, more than a father to him. "Get back." Brennan stood beside Evie and flexed his fingers to regulate just the amount of energy needed as the familiar blue bolts danced in his hand. He pointed toward her heart and released the energy as he released a prayer.

Evie's body arched and shook under the stress of the electricity flowing through it.

Nothing.

"Do it again, a little stronger." Adam's eyes pleaded with Brennan.

Readjusting and praying again, Brennan released the energy again, longer and stronger.

Evie's body jerked wildly and went still again.

"Again." Adam's voice was just above a whisper as he was watching his whole life slip away.

Brennan shot once more only to see Evie's body return to the motionless state that delivered to everyone watching a feeling of overwhelming sorrow.

Brennan's heart broke as he watched Adam fall to his knees in resignation. Tears filled everyone's eyes.

Suddenly, Evie gasped repeatedly for breath, then settled to a slow shallow respiration. Adam was immediately at her side. "She has a pulse. It's weak but steady. We have to get her into the lab." Adam immediately cradled her weak body in his arms.

Jesse picked up Emma and Brennan carried Anna. Grandma Rosie walked along on Shalimar's arm.

With Sanctuary's voice command recognition, Adam was able to call out as he ran, "Sanctuary, initiate start up of all systems. Activate all lab equipment. Security code Adam, Alpha, Alpha, Omega." Immediately his commands were carried out.

As soon as he got to the lab he gently put Evie on a scanning bed. Rushing over to his computer he initiated the scan which ran the familiar yellow light over Evie's body. Within moments he was able to determine the exact treatment. As he did what was needed, he saw Jesse and Brennan bring in the other two girls awaiting his attention.

"What happened to her, Adam?" Brennan knew by now he must have had some idea.

"Well, as near as I can tell, using her power weakened her like it usually does. This time though, it was used for such a long time that when her mind was trying to fight off the sedative, her body finally felt the drain. It was too much for her and she went into arrest." Adam walked over to Brennan. "Your having tried to start her heart, again, gave her powers the chance to kick in and work on her own body." Adam now put a hand up to Brennan's shoulder. "If you hadn't jolted her, the healing power would have never started." Speaking more with the appreciation in his eyes, Adam stated just above a whisper, "I would have lost her. Thank you." Adam extended his hand as added thanks.

Brennan clapped his hand into Adam's. "Hey, Man. We all love her, too."

Adam smiled and turned to cover her with a sheet.

"How is she now?" asked Jesse.

"I was able to stabilize her vitals and get the sedative out of her system. We just have to wait for her to come around on her own." Adam moved over to begin working on Anna.

He saw Shalimar come in with Grandma Rosie. "Shal, help her into the scanning chair. I want to be able to check her as soon as I am finished with these two."

After making sure Grandma was comfortable, Shalimar moved closer to Adam. "How are we going to bring them out of sedation?"

As he was waiting for the results of his scan of Anna, he answered, "Well, if what I suspect is true, we shouldn't have to do anything." The computer confirmed his conclusions. "Yes." Adam was obviously pleased. "The reason she went into shock was the suddenness of the release of the IV sedation. Her mind was forcing her awake faster than her body was willing to comply." Covering her he said, "Like Evie, she'll also come around now on her own."

Adam now moved toward Emma and saw that Jesse had her hand in his and was holding it to his heart. He put his hand on Jesse's shoulder, "I'm sure the results will be the same for Emma." Jesse gently put down her hand and moved away so Adam could scan her just to make sure. As soon as the scan blinked off, Jesse was back at her side. He quietly waited for the computer results. Then he smiled as Adam turned to announce, "She's going to be just fine."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, everyone heard a small moan and saw Emma put her hand to her head. "Why are the lights so bright in here?" she said as she was trying to open her eyes that had been closed for so long.

Her teammates smiled as they all went to her. Jesse helped her to sit and was the first to embrace her. "Emma, I missed you," he said as he kissed her forehead and moved aside for the others. Each in turn hugged and kissed her, welcoming her back in their own ways. Jesse returned to sit beside her as she leaned against him and yawned. "After being sedated for so long, how can I be so tired?" Everyone laughed as Adam put his hand up lovingly and smoothed down her hair. "Your mind has been working overtime. I wouldn't be surprised if you slept through to tomorrow night."

"May I sleep in my own bed?" she asked as she shifted to get comfortable against Jesse's chest.

Looking to Adam, who just nodded his approval, Jesse stood up. "Come on, I'll tuck you in and tell you a bedtime story." He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder and immediately fell asleep. "Or maybe not," Jesse smiled. Having said good night to everyone, he left the lab with his precious bundle.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 28_

Adam approached the woman in the scan chair. She had been watching everything very closely and was now gazing at this man near her.

"I'm Adam. Mrs…," he held his hand out to take hers.

"Please, just Grandma Rosie." She smiled as he took her hand and kissed it, respectfully. "I have been watching you. You're a very strong man and there's much love and passion in you for your family."

"Thank you." Adam now had his chance to feel from this woman what Brennan had described. "I would like to run a scan on you to make sure you're ok. Would you allow me to do that?" He smiled at her as she silently nodded.

Brennan watched as the scan passed over her body then went to stand with her. He put one arm around her as she held his other hand. They waited and saw Adam shake his head then turn from the monitor. "Adam, what is it?" Brennan began to worry and strengthened his hold on her.

Smiling Adam announced, "You are better than fine. It's amazing. For a woman of your years, you have the health of someone 20 years younger. What's your secret?" Adam asked good-naturedly.

"That's easy," she explained. "Love. Love in your heart gives you purpose to live. Hatred…only destroys your life." She reached up to wipe a tear from her eye. "We saw that today."

Adam took her hand again and kissed it. "Shalimar and Brennan will take you to a guest room and get you settled in. You should get some rest. You'll be safe here."

"I know I will. Thank you."

Adam looked at Brennan, "I'm going to stay here and make sure they don't have any other problems tonight. You and Shalimar should turn in, too. Joe will be calling for a ride tomorrow." Adam turned to look at Anna. "I just hope I have good news for him."

They all said their goodnights and left the lab. Adam rechecked the computer readings one last time. Then he pulled a chair next to Evie's bed and took her hand in his. "Come back to me, Evie. I need you with me. Please don't make me wait too long." He rested his head near her side and drifted into slumber.

In the early hours of the morning, Evie began to wake. She felt someone beside her. Looking down she saw Adam asleep with his head against her side_. We're home. What happened? Was it a dream? Did he really tell me he loved me? He's so handsome. _She couldn't resist running her fingers through his hair.

Adam began to stir. Slowly, he lifted his head as the sleep left him and he remembered why he was there. He almost couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Evie smiling at him.

Suddenly her smile was gone. "Adam, I'm sorry…,"

He stood and leaned over her and pulled her into his arms kissing her hair. "Oh, Evie, no. I'm the one who's sorry; sorry I didn't tell you sooner, how I felt." He held her so tight for a moment she almost couldn't breathe. He released her, then sat on the bed beside her and just held her hands. Looking down not able to face her he explained, "I was afraid. Afraid from the very beginning, from the moment I asked you to dance and took you into my arms, the night you agreed to join the team." Finally looking up into her eyes, "You captivated my spirit. I felt something…beautiful I had never felt before with any woman and I could feel that I would lose my self in you. Each time you were near me I could feel it growing. I was afraid to say anything and because of that I hurt you."

"Adam, don't…" Evie began.

"Please, don't stop me. I want to tell you everything now. When Joe told me he could feel your sadness, I knew I had caused it. When he told us you refused to go back to your body, I went numb. As you spoke to me in Emma's mind I realized I had hurt you so badly that you were willing to just dissipate rather than feel that hurt again. I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that. In the Helix…bringing you home...you went into arrest and Shal and I…we couldn't revive you." Evie's eyes went wide at the realization that she had died. Tears were now falling as Adam relived that horrible moment. "My whole world was dying with you. Brennan tried three times and after each jolt your body just went still. I felt my world crash around me."

"But…I'm here," Evie waited for more.

"After a few seconds you began to breathe again. Brennan jolted your heart enough to allow your power to kick in." Adam again wrapped his arms around her. "I thanked God a hundred times for giving you back to me and for giving me a second chance to tell you what I should have told you months ago." Moisture made both their eyes shine at each other as he continued, "Evie, since you came here, my life has been more complete than ever before. Because you're with me, I've found it easier to deal with the work of the team. Your being close helps to calm me and allows me to be able to think more clearly. I won't risk ever losing your love again." He gazed at her for a moment and watched a tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek. Moving closer, he gently kissed the tear away. Spreading soft kisses, he moved toward her lips. The instant he found them he poured his heart and soul into her, making his kiss and embrace reveal to her that she was his whole life. He knew he was forgiven when he felt her completely melt in his arms and return his love through their kiss.

They remained enveloped in each other for a long time, silently declaring their love, neither one wanting it to ever end. When they finally unlocked their lips, Evie leaned forward and rested her head against Adam's chest. Lovingly he held her, stroking her hair until she fell asleep. Smiling at the woman in his arms, he laid her down and covered her as he now knew that they would both be alright.

Adam sat in the lab chair and got a few more hours sleep. When he awoke Evie was standing next to him running her fingers through his brown waves. "Good morning," she smiled and kissed him.

Adam put a hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb against her lips. "You have a beautiful smile."

"You put it there," she said, demurely looking down.

Adam sat up and pulled her to him. "I'll spend the rest of my life making sure it stays there." He kissed her for a long time until they were interrupted.

"Evie, you're ok," an excited voice came from the lab door.

"Emma," she turned. Both women ran and embraced each other.

Jesse came in and hugged Evie, "I was so worried about you."

"Thanks, Jess," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey, I was worried about you, too. Don't I get a kiss?" Brennan held his arms open as he and Shalimar came into the lab.

Rolling her eyes and smirking, Evie went to him and had to tip toe to reach his face. He leaned down and hugged her whispering in her ear, "I'm really glad you're ok."

Before releasing him she whispered back, "Thank you," then pulled away and just met his silent gaze for only a moment. He knew Adam had told her what had happened.

Turning to Emma, Brennan tried it again, "I was really worried about you, too," he said with his best puppy dog eyes.

Emma laughed, "Yeah, sure you were," and went to kiss him anyway.

Brennan turned to Shalimar. "If you kiss me now, it'll be a perfect day."

Everyone laughed as she slapped his shoulder and walked over to Adam. "How's Anna?"

Adam went to the computer, "I was just about to run a scan. I thought her body would have shaken the sedative by now."

As the scan results appeared, Adam frowned as he determined that through the night Anna's condition had slowly deteriorated. "This is not good."

"Adam, what's happened?" Evie asked.

"When I scanned her last night while her body was under the influence of the sedative her metabolism and heart rate were slow but steady. Her brain function was adequate. As the sedative slowly dissipated in her system; her body has been less and less able to fight the effects caused by the trauma of being in Emma's mind.

"Hey, I was nice to her," Emma feigned insult.

"No, the intensity of that last battle caused damage that wasn't healed in the time before we broke the link between her and Evie. The chemicals being used kept her body from fighting back. Without the sedative to keep her body's self preservation mechanisms deadened, they tried to kick in but with the newly inflicted damage there wasn't enough energy to fight with. Basically, her body's just too weak to come out of it."

Adam saw Evie step up to Anna's side and lift her hand to touch her head. "Wait, Evie, what're you doing?"

"I'm going to heal her."

"Do you really think you should do that, right now? I mean, you nearly died healing yourself. Are you strong enough yet?" Adam began to be very concerned.

"Adam, I have to try. I sort of got to know her when we were in Emma's mind. She's a sweet kid and she loves Joe. I can't leave her like this. Please let me," she pleaded.

Looking at her for a moment and considering, Adam smiled and nodded his consent. Evie put a hand on either side of Anna's head and began the amazing healing process that the team had seen many times. Yet, as always, it seemed to strike awe in them as they saw it again. Adam stayed beside her in case there would be any problems. When the shimmering had ended, Evie's knees buckled and Adam was there to catch her and rest her in a chair Brennan quickly produced. "I guess I'm not fully up to speed, yet," she said as she rested her forehead in her hands.

Adam left her to rescan Anna and found that Evie's efforts were not in vain. "Good, that did it. She'll be fine now." He determined she was sleeping and would probably come around in about an hour.

Suddenly, the heads of all the team members looked up wide eyed as they began to smell something. The aroma of an old-fashioned, home cooked breakfast made its way to the lab.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 29_

"Grandma Rosie," Brennan smiled, "must have found the kitchen."

"MMM, breakfast," Jesse turned and bolted out the door with Brennan on his heals.

Emma and Shalimar just rolled their eyes. "Boys," they huffed in unison, then turned to follow.

Adam offered his hand to Evie, "Come on, a good breakfast will do wonders for both of us." Smiling in each others arms, they left the lab.

By the time everyone had gotten to the kitchen, Grandma had a breakfast buffet set out with everything imaginable. The kitchen and pantry were always kept well stocked so it was easy for her to find what she needed. She was standing at the opened door to welcome everyone as they each came passed and kissed her. It pleased her to see the excitement in each as they saw what she had done for them.

"Oh, Grandma, I love you," Jesse said ravenously eyeing the table.

"This looks better than the buffet on the ship," Brennan grinned.

"I smell bacon and sausage." Shalimar followed her nose.

"My name is Emma, we haven't really met yet." She said as she got to the door.

"I'm pleased that you're alright. I knew you would be. You're a very strong young woman and are loved very much." Grandma glanced toward Jesse.

"Thank you," Emma said and kissed her as she went through the door.

Grandma smiled as she saw Adam and Evie walking down the hall. "I'm so glad to see you smiling." She said as Evie came to hug her. "It seems you're in good hands," Grandma smiled over Evie's shoulder as she winked at Adam, who also kissed her as they went in. "Where is Anna?" Grandma became concerned.

"She's ok. She'll probably be up in about an hour," Adam relieved her worries.

"Well, I'll just put a plate aside for her," Grandma loved being able to do this for them.

While they ate, they shared thoughts and feelings but when Antonio's name was mentioned all fell silent and glanced to Grandma. Knowing they stopped in respect to her loss, she spoke. "I don't want any of you to ever regret having to do what's necessary. There's evil in this world that must be destroyed. Evil takes many forms and manipulates many people. Truth and love are the only weapons that will prevail. If you're able to save the people it uses, then your victory is sweeter. But that's often not the case. God gave people free will and there are many who choose a path and refuse to see reason and truth when it's presented to them. Such was the case with Antonio. For most of his life I showed him the path of goodness. I saw the evil that was in his heart. During his life I mourned for him. Now that he's gone, I can rest in the fact that he can't hurt anyone else. I'm thankful to all of you."

She walked over to where Brennan sat and rested her hands on his shoulders. "You all have a strong sense of what's right and true. With courage and resolve you fight for what you believe in. Love and compassion drive you. You're good people and work well together." Smiling mischievously she rustled his hair. "I'm just so glad my little lightning rod found such a wonderful family."

Brennan flushed as he looked up at her, knowing she was enjoying his mild embarrassment as everyone laughed and commented.

"Is there someone we can call for you? Do you have any other family?" Adam inquired.

"Please, say no." Jesse pleaded. "I want you to stay so I can taste the rest of your cooking."

She graciously smiled accepting the compliment. "I have a granddaughter, Antonio would never let come to see me. I insisted he allow phone calls, however. We spoke almost everyday until the cruise. I'm sure she must be worried."

"Betsy?" Brennan asked.

"Yes"

Smiling at the memory, "I always liked her."

"I know you did," Grandma's tone made everyone remark suspiciously. "She's mentioned you once or twice over the years."

Amusement at breakfast had already been at his expense so he figured he'd just join in. "Only once or twice?" He winced as Shalimar promptly pounded his arm.

"You and I will contact her after I check on Anna. Emma, when you're finished, you may want to come too. She may be frightened and she doesn't know me." Adam rose and left the kitchen, thanking Grandma for the delicious breakfast.

Entering the lab he found Anna just beginning to stir. She opened her eyes and tried to focus. "Where am I?" she asked.

Emma came in and walked up to her bedside. "Hi. Remember me?"

"Emma? What happened? Where am I?"

"You're ok. This is my home. I'll explain everything." Emma smiled reassuringly. "Can she get up, Adam?"

Coming closer and smiling, "She's just fine. Why don't you take her to the kitchen? I'm sure she's probably hungry." Adam helped her to rise. "Try eating light and slowly. Your system hasn't had solid food for a while," he added.

Brennan was walking to Adam's office with Grandma on his arm. "She loves you very much." Grandma said as she looked up and saw the shock in Brennan's face. "Oh come now. How could you think I wouldn't notice? Shalimar's eyes reflect her heart every time they land on you. Do you love her?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"I hope you've told her."

"I have."

"Good," she stopped outside the office and turned to face him. "Brennan, I want you to know how truly proud of you I am. You've become the man I saw in the little boy so long ago." She reached up and kissed him.

Leaning down, he hugged her and held her tight, "Thank you."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 30_

After about an hour, Adam came into the rec. room with Grandma Rosie on his arm. "Well, Betsy will be at the Winter Queen Diner in town at 1:00. Shalimar, you and Emma take the car and bring her back here. We want to make sure they're ok before we have to say goodbye. And I just got a call from the Crown of the Sea. She's docked and Joe and Tori will be at their rendezvous point at about 7:00. Brennan, you and Jesse get to take a turn as taxi service. Remember, for both trips you have to use the ocular blinders. We don't want anyone compromised."

After a wonderful lunch, prepared by Grandma, the girls left to find Betsy. In what seemed like no time at all they were walking in with a beautiful black haired woman. When Shalimar took off the blinders, she blinked a few times and was in awe as she gazed at the sights around her and noticed a whole group of people there to meet her. Suddenly, her attention was caught by a very handsome man coming toward her with-"Grandma!" she shouted as she ran towards them. Grandma released Brennan and held her arms open. She embraced the girl she hadn't seen now in 10 years. When they had finally stepped apart, there were more than two sets of moist eyes in the room.

This young woman finally looked up at the young man that had so briefly caught her eye before. "Brennan?" she couldn't believe that after all these years he was standing there smiling at her.

"Hello, Betsy," he opened his arms not sure what to expect. His fears were soon justified when she came close to him and solidly punched his shoulder. Everyone's eye went wide. Brennan winced and grabbed the spot. Grandma just giggled.

With amusement in her voice she declared, "That's for standing me up the night you left and not even saying goodbye." Everyone laughed as they saw the two of them share a long overdue embrace. Over the course of the next hour Betsy and Brennan caught up and she told him of her plans to take care of Grandma. Adam assured her that Grandma was in perfect health and was suffering no after affects from the time she spent with Antonio. When it was time to go everyone shared a teary goodbye as they all walked to the garage. Shalimar and Emma got in the car to wait.

"Betsy, for the record, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I'm glad everything worked out so well for you." He kissed her cheek as she got in the car and Shalimar put the blinder in place. He turned as the last to speak to Grandma. "What am I going to do without you?" He hugged her and began to lose the fight he was having with his eyes.

Grandma moved back slightly and took his face in her hands as she gazed into his now very moist eyes. "You have a good home, a wonderful family and a beautiful girl. Enjoy the life you were blessed with and make every moment count." She tenderly kissed him and they embraced once more before he helped her into the car.

"I'll be in touch," he told both women before closing the car door. Everyone just watched in silence as the car drove out of sight.

When Shalimar got back she couldn't find Brennan anywhere. "Adam, where's Brennan?"

"I sent him and Jesse to pick up something for me. They should be back in about an hour and a half."

Soon it would be dinner time and Evie went to the kitchen to find something to make. To her surprise she found a pot on the stove and a tray in the oven. There was a note on the counter from Grandma. Evie waited to read it until everyone was seated at the table.

She began reading, _'Jesse got to taste one of my breakfasts and one of my lunches. This dinner is to give you a taste of what it will be like when you all come to Betsy's house for Thanksgiving Dinner. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Love, Grandma Rosie.'_

Everyone was quiet for a moment, remembering, until Jesse said, "Let's eat."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 31_

At 7:30 Brennan called on his ring from the garage and announced, "Adam, we're here. We'll be up in a minute."

Emma went to get Anna who was resting. Adam, Evie and Shalimar were in the rec. room. Evie began to tense at the thought of seeing Tori and Adam together. Shalimar noticed. She stood and put her hand on Evie's shoulder and gave it a squeeze of encouragement, then walked out into the main hall to meet Brennan.

Adam was not oblivious this time. He stood and reached a hand out.

Evie took it and stood in front of him looking down. She hated making him think she doubted him after everything he'd revealed to her but she couldn't keep the fear from attacking.

Adam tenderly raised her chin until he was gazing into her eyes. He smiled at her then pulled her tight against him and kissed her passionately. When he finally released her, she had to regain her balance and catch her breath. He hadn't said a word. He didn't have to. He chased away the fear and replaced it with a security she knew she would never again lose. Together they walked out to meet the guests who came to their home.

When Brennan and Jesse removed the blinders, Joe and Tori saw everyone around them. Anna walked out from behind Emma. Tori ran to her and cried as she finally held the child she thought was lost to her. After a moment, Tori stepped back and Anna saw Joe standing next to Brennan and Jesse. Like opposite poles of a magnet they ran into each other's arms as Joe lifted her off the floor and spun her around. They kissed as the joy of their reunion permeated everyone in the room.

All retreated to the rec. room to give them a moment's privacy. Tori followed and stopped Adam before he entered the room. They were alone in the hall. "Adam, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done. I know I asked a lot of you and your team."

"It's ok, Tori. I'm your friend. I'll always be there for you. I'm glad it turned out the way it did. There have been benefits on both sides." Adam smiled as he hugged Tori.

They went into the rec. room and he offered her a seat. He went and sat on the arm of the chair Evie was sitting in and put his arm around her shoulders. Tori noticed. After a few moments Joe and Anna came in. Everyone shared remembrances and many conversations began going on at once.

Joe and Anna made their way to Emma. "We just wanted to thank you for helping us." Joe said.

Emma smiled and took each of their hands. "You helped me. Without you, Joe, I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"We all share a special bond now, and we will never forget you," he told her as he kissed her cheek.

Adam went to speak to Joe, leaving Tori and Evie on their own.

Tori spoke first. "Evie, I owe you an apology for my behavior on board the ship. I could see that there was something between you and Adam from the minute you stepped on board. I was being selfish and thought I could use his friendship and change it into something more. I hope you can forgive me."

Evie very graciously replied, "I do. Thank you for your honesty and apology. I'm glad we were able to get Anna back. She is a special young woman."

"Joe, may I speak to you for a moment?" Adam interrupted and motioned they go into the hall. Once there Adam continued, "I wanted to thank you for your help on the mission. We wouldn't have been able to do it alone."

"You are very welcome, but I also had a vested interest in the outcome," Joe remarked.

"Your gift and the control you have are very powerful. Don't tell Emma but I think you may have her beat." Adam gave him a sly smile.

"Thank you. I won't be the one to tell her. She might do something to me." They both smiled at the continuation of that thought.

"Listen, you did more than just help me with the mission. If you didn't take me into Emma's mind, I would have lost Evie. I want you to know I'll never forget that." Adam's eyes were serious and set as he reached a hand out to thank Joe.

Joe shook his hand, "And I would have lost Anna if you hadn't come on board to stop Antonio. Looks like we're even."

Adam nodded then continued, "Still, I want you to know that if you or Anna needs anything at anytime, I'm here. We all are."

They shook hands again and exchanged more thanks as Evie and Anna joined them.

Emma and Jesse took them back to where they were picked up and said final goodbyes before returning to Sanctuary.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Evie is my character. The idea for part of the evil plot was gleaned from an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They get the credit. _

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 32_

As they walked back into Sanctuary, Emma pulled close to Jesse, "You know; I didn't thank you for how much you helped me while Antonio had control."

"Me? I didn't do anything except carry you out." Jesse held her close.

"You did. At one point, Joe helped you to be able to speak to me. I really needed to hear your voice."

_uh-oh_ "Um, Em, it wasn't Joe who helped me get to you," he saw Emma's confused face. "It was Adam."

"What? How could Adam have done that?"

"Hold on." Raising his ring to his mouth, "Adam, could you meet Emma and me in the lab, please. She has a few questions we need to answer."

"Alright Jess, I'll be right there." Adam's voice sounded like the kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Emma began to worry.

Once in the lab, Adam and Jesse explained everything. Then Adam administered a local anesthetic and removed the tiny device from Emma's neck. Emma sat up and rubbed the numb spot. "And here, I thought we were developing a special bond."

"So, you're not upset with me?" Jesse braced himself and winced when she said, "I didn't say I wasn't upset. I'm really mad. …I thought I was going to learn all Superman's secrets."

Jesse smiled in relief and caught her eyes, "Well, you know, he and I are very close and he tells me everything. I could fill you in, tonight, if you want."

Adam smiled at them. He went over and kissed Emma's head. "I'm proud of you." He tapped Jesse's shoulder and left to find Evie.

Brennan and Shalimar were walking outside and sat against a tree at the edge of a clearing. Shalimar nestled in between Brennan's legs as he wrapped his arms around her. "You did a good job fighting off Tony's control."

"I'm sorry I told you that you weren't man enough." Shalimar shifted uneasily. "Those were his words. In my head, I told him you were ten times the man he was."

"Only ten," Brennan teased. Feeling her shift away, Brennan turned her to face him. "Hey, I'm only teasing. I know you wouldn't have given in to him." He kissed her lips lightly.

As they were mere inches apart she looked into his eyes, "You're the only man I want, the only one I'll ever need."

In that instant he remembered what Grandma told him before she left. _You have a good home, a wonderful family and a beautiful girl. Enjoy the life you were blessed with and make every moment count._ He couldn't imagine his life being any more perfect. He kissed her deeply and let all his love, admiration and passion flow into her. They didn't need the shooting star that blazed overhead; all their wishes for the moment were fulfilled.

"There you are. I was looking for you." Adam finally found Evie in her room as he almost passed her opened door. "May I come in?"

"Sure," she smiled as she remembered his profession of love the last time they were alone in the lab. That was all she thought about all day. She stood and walked over and kissed him gently sliding her hands around his waist. Worry began to strike when she felt him hesitate. "What is it Adam? Is everyone alright?"

He drew his courage to continue from the loving embrace he was in. "Everyone is fine. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." While holding Evie with one arm, he reached into his pocket for two things. He fingered a small item as he took a deep breath and pushed a button on a device he had hidden, which caused Brennan and Jesse's rings to beep a signal. They went into action filling in the girls as they worked.

Adam looked into Evie's eyes. /_I always want to see them shining at me that way./_ "Evie, you did believe what I told you in the lab, didn't you?"

"Of course, I believed you." She began to pull back in confusion then froze when he turned away from her.

His heart began to beat wildly and his hands began to sweat. Taking a deep breath he turned and took her hand and led her to the bed. Indicating for her to sit he knelt in front of her. "Evie, I love you so much. I can't bare the thought of not being with you. I can't ever risk losing your love again." Adam's heart was pounding so hard he could hardly breathe. "You've already permeated my soul. I want you in every part of my life." He hesitated only to look deeper into her eyes and produce the item from his pocket. "Evie, please be my wife."

Evie gasped as she felt his eyes looking into her. She looked at the ring and then back into his eyes. /_Is this real? I'm not just loved. I'm truly…desired./_ Tears began to fall from her eyes as she tried to regain her voice. "Oh, Adam,…yes, I will." She watched as he put a beautiful diamond ring on her finger then kissed her hand before sitting on the bed next to her. He reached up and lovingly took her face in his hands and kissed her. He became more impassioned as she once again melted against him. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight as he couldn't get enough of her love in that moment.

When he released her, he saw her look at the ring he'd given her. "Do you like it?" he asked. "It was my mother's." It sparkled and shined and made the candlelight in the room dance.

"It's beautiful. I love it…almost as much as I love you." She kissed him again then looked back at the twinkling.

Adam got more excited as he stood and took Evie's hand. "Come on, I have an engagement gift for you," he smiled mischievously.

"What? Another gift? But Adam…" Suddenly, her eyes looked at him warily as he produced an ocular blinder.

"Please," he put on his best puppy face.

"Ok," she felt him quickly put it in place, "but don't let me fall."

Suddenly he scooped her up in his arms. "I won't," he kissed her cheek as he left the room.

The team stood on the side, smiling, as Adam came down the steps with Evie in his arms. He put her down gently facing their family with her back to the gift. Adam took off the blinder and stood behind her to make sure she didn't turn around. Everyone came up and congratulated the couple with hugs and kisses. Evie proudly showed them her ring.

Adam smiled at them. "Are you ready?" He felt Evie's expectation as he gently turned her around.

Her breath caught in her chest when her eyes fell on the most beautiful baby grand piano she had ever seen. Slowly she moved over to it and gently brushed it with her fingers. "Oh, Adam…"

"Do you like it?" He walked with her.

"Yes, thank you." She turned and kissed him.

"Play for me."

She smiled then sat at the keys and began playing as Adam sat next to her and put his arm around her waist. Brennan wrapped his arms around Shalimar and Jesse embraced Emma. At that moment they all knew that no matter what their mission as Mutant X would bring them, there would always be love and music in their Sanctuary.

_Is it ever really the end?_

_On to Paradise_


End file.
